


Miami Vices

by roxasnaminexx, xanara11219



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morty is 17, Polyamory, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasnaminexx/pseuds/roxasnaminexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanara11219/pseuds/xanara11219
Summary: Morty uses his dances to try to seduce Rick, who is trying to stop the temptation of taking his young grandson. Once Rick gets a taste for the boy, can he stop his emotions before he falls too deep or will he end up hurting the one person he might actually love? Can Morty find a way to balance his work life and his love life or will he have to finally make a choice?Roleplay drabble.





	1. Betting it all

The club was dark as always though now the lights were even darker. The stage was empty as a beat started to thump through the speakers. It didn't take long for a tanned body to appear on the stage and take to the pole. He wore practically nothing and held a cherry lollipop in his mouth, and knowing Rick it was the cause for the sudden flush that covered his body. He arched his back on the pole as he hung upside down and soon dismounted, rolling his hips against the cool steel as he moved to sit on his knees. Eventually, he crawled his way to the end of the stage, picking up the money thrown to him and gaining more stuffed into his thong. He finally makes his way back to the pole and finished the song before walking off. Morty had little time to fix his makeup before he was either called by his grandfather to get someone alone so the paranoid fucker could kill the supposed rat, or someone wanted a private show. He shoved his earnings into the lock box in his dressing room and fixed his makeup as he waited for Rick or whatever whore was on duty tonight to find him for his next job.

Rick wouldn't admit that he watched every one of Morty's shows. No, he wouldn't bring himself to admitting that, he just happened to be there whenever his grandson was performing... unless he was busy with something extremely important, he was always in the crowd... watching people come in and out, talking to a client... but he would glance over to see the young man dancing against the pole, his plump ass rocking back and forth against the cool metal... he looked good. It was no wonder he was one of their most popular. He was in the middle of talking to a client, his sunglasses reflecting the lights of the club. It was dark in here, but Rick found himself still able to see... wearing sunglasses all the time, he got used to not being able to see properly. The man was iconic, that was for sure. Everyone knew him, and that was how he liked it. The pale colors, clashing yet matching at the same time, screaming the 80s... But it worked with Rick. As Morty leaves the stage, he continues talking to the client, slipping him something under the table with a smirk, before standing, going back to the dressing room. He knocks, before stepping in, always kind of frightening, being tall and thin yet... intimidating. To anyone but Morty. "Morty. Y-You got a client asking a-about you." he asks, leaning against the wall, watching him. "You i-interested?" he asks, eyebrow cocked, "If you w-want a ride home I'd su-suggest you take him to a back room and do it. I-I'm not going t-to find you at a hotel. I have things to do." he says simply.

Morty had finished applying his lip gloss as Rick came in. He fixed a few stray hairs before glancing at Rick. He rolled his eyes. Rick didn't need to ask if he was interested. Morty always was, needing money to spend on the town since Rick rarely would give him money to just blow... _but he buys anything I ask for..._ He finally sighed. "Take him to M4, R-Rick. Since apparently, you have a thing for... f-for videotaping me with my clients." He smirked at Rick and pulled off his thong to pull on something even more revealing. 

Rick nods his head at the other talking about where to take him. "Alright. But I-I'm doing it strictly for safety purposes. U-Unless you want me to stop?" he asks, biting the toothpick in his lips, moving it to the other side of his mouth. 

He laughed softly and looked at Rick with a taunting smirk. He was the best Morty, he was brave and wasn't afraid of his Rick, mostly because he liked the pain and Even Rick knew... without Morty, there wouldn't be a Miami Vices. There wouldn't be any club. "Oh I don't want you to stop... I just wanna know what you like to see the best in those videos when you jerk off, old man. Oh yeah... what are you p-putting in my suckers? I w-want another one now, pretty please? I-it makes me feel really g-good." He blushed slightly and looked at Rick as he pulled on his signature fur coat, a gift that only needed a few seconds of begging for Rick to buy for him.

He did really buy Morty anything he wanted. Rick had plenty of money to spare, the guy was loaded. It all came from these clubs he owned, the drugs he sold (that he didn't do himself)... and Morty? Morty was the reasons those clubs kept going. He brought in the people. So yeah, he could pamper him. He smirks as Morty asks what he was putting in the suckers, and he takes one out of his pocket, holding it in front of him, "It's a secret. Th-there's no reason to ask i-if it's making you feel good, Morty." he says with a smirk, walking out, going to go escort the client in the room, making him follow him. He tells him to wait there for Morty...it was a simple room, with a bed and not much else, since they didn't need anything else.

He took the sucker from Rick and held it. He didn't want to eat it until he was in the room, assuming that it was like his normal clientele and he needed every drug he could get to make it through the night. He relaxed in his room a moment longer as Rick escorted the client to the room he had wanted... now he just had to make sure he got paid first. He gave Rick plenty of time to fuck off before he went down to the room. He slipped into the room and looked at the client. He popped the sucker in his mouth. He was paid quickly and set to work. Part of him was happy that this one of the rooms that hadn't been updated with cameras that picked up sounds as Rick's name was a strangled moan from Morty as he finally came. He blushed darkly and stood from the man and left. He loves sex, but with someone so repulsive he had to imagine it was his grandpa he was riding and not some fat political pig. He made his way back to his dressing room to wait for Rick to call it a night and go home.

Rick finishes what he was doing in the club, and finally it slows down a bit, since the big attraction of the night, Morty, had finished doing his dances for the night. Rick had done a few lines, needing some to get through the day every now and again.. and luckily for him, he had plenty inventory and money to satiate his deadly habit. He throws back a shot before heading back to the back. Like Morty, Rick himself wasn't exactly a saint. He usually fucked clients from the club, some of his dancers... but Morty? He never touched him. Would never admit that he had a thing for his young grandson, that watching him on the pole got him hard like almost no one else, and that when he watched those tapes he felt...sickened, almost. He would never admit it, never do anything about those feelings, and refused to touch himself over them. 

Morty had taken one of the drinks the dancers would bring to the back and downed it quickly. He relaxed on the couch he had in his room as he waited. He thought about what happened in the room. It happened a lot, more than he wanted to admit. And it was that secret as to why he opposed Rick changing the cameras. If they could pick up sound... he'd hear Morty moaning his name, the only way he could truly find a good release. He rubbed his face harshly as his member came to life. Morty had been ready to go out and find his own client before Rick was in his doorway. Rick pulls the toothpick out of his mouth, leaning in the doorway, "Ready? B-Been a long night." he says matter of factly.

Morty groaned lowly but nods to him. "Yea... a-always." He stood up and followed him out, holding his hand as they walked to avoid getting pulled away to be raped, which was surprisingly more common than one might think. Some of these people just looked at him like he was a piece of meat for them to fuck anytime they wanted.

Rick lets the other take his hand, walking out with him to his car after passing a guy on the way something in a small bag, without a single word exchanged between them. He walks out to his nice car, an old car that dated from the 70s, but he had redone everything in it, new motor, new wheels, new interior...the thing looked as good as new, no better. He slides in the front seat, turning on the car, letting Morty get in as well. He flicks the toothpick out the window as he drives, the windows down, music playing on the radio. His hair was blowing slightly in the wind as he drives, the sunglasses he still wore reflecting the street lights. "Thanks fo-for earlier." he says, meaning for fucking the client, "I g-got what I needed from h-him."

Morty slipped into the front seat and pulled his phone out immediately to text some of his friends. He glanced up at Rick as he spoke and gave a short laugh. "What you needed? S-so you needed another video of me riding some dude to jerk off too?" He laughed lowly and sent a text to one of his friends asking to stay over. 

Rick rolls his eyes, looking away, "F-Fuck you. I needed to loosen him u-up a bit, g-get him to talk. You seemed to-to do the trick." he says, looking forward at the road, before hearing him say that he wanted to go off with Candy.

He smirked. "Mmm if your offering." He teased him, obviously in response to him saying fuck you. "Drop me off with Candy. She said I could stay over and there's going to be cute guys and lots of drugs!" He smirked. He expected Rick to decline, he usually did. Normally after days like this, they'd both go home and eat and, if Morty got lucky, they'd sit down together to watch tv. He bit his lip. He half wanted Rick to decline him, to take him home so they could sit and watch tv and Morty could cuddle to his grandfather without getting yelled at. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. Sometimes he hated being in love with Rick. He was in love with a brick wall, an abusive drug addicted drunk brick wall.

He thinks about it a moment, needing something in his mouth, so he just lights up a cigarette, taking a drag and blowing smoke out the window. "D-Don't you get enough 'cute guys and drugs' at w-work?" he asks, shaking his head. "No. You're coming h-home. I'm n-not gonna b-be responsible fo-for picking your h-hungover ass up l-later the next morning." he says, rolling his eyes, "B-Besides, we're almost already h-home." he says, speeding through traffic, not seeming to phase him at all. "I-It's one thing b-being a slut at work b-but do you h-have to carry that through to your p-personal life too?" he asks, taking another drag.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seat as Rick started talking about why he didn't want Morty to go. "Actually no, I don't. Your stupid policy on the workers can't touch your drugs applies to me as well, the most I get is your aphrodisiac-laced suckers. And what cute guys do you bring me? I had to imagine some cute guy I saw in a magazine just to force myself to ride that pig tonight." He rolled his eyes. He wasn't entirely phased with Rick's driving anymore and knew them being almost home was just another excuse. At the question, his entire body tensed and he glared at Rick. "Being a total asshole is part of your job as a drug dealer. Do you really gotta be such a dick to me after all I do? I'm the only reason your bars are still open. Besides... your not much better, Rick, you got so many stds they canceled each other out. You're a walking slut but I'm the one that gets shit. Yea, real fucking nice." He crossed his arms and looked out the window. It was one thing to call him a slut when he was dancing at the club, but when He was off work? It was a low blow and Even Rick knew that.

Rick rolls his eyes, "S-Shit, get over yourself, Morty, th-that's the job you wanted, you p-put yourself into it. I d-didn't force you to do shit." he says, blowing out smoke, which goes right out the window. It was a nice night, otherwise he wouldn't bother keeping the window down. He did feel bad about mentioning the slut thing outside of work...he had no right talking about Morty's personal life. He just shakes his head, "Y-Yeah, and being a little b-bitch is part of your job too, so good thing w-we play our roles well." he says, flicking the cigarette out of the window.

Morty took a deep breath to calm himself. Rick was right, he hadn't forced him to dance. "Your right... I chose it... so how about we go a week and see who really needs the other, Rick. If you can keep your sells up without me for a week them I'll find another job. If not... you have to stop calling me a damn slut every chance you get!" He rolled his eyes at being called a little bitch. This little bitch held half the city by the balls really.

Rick glances over to him as he hears the bet, raising an eyebrow. "fine. Deal. G-good luck finding a-another job, Morty." He says with a smirk, knowing he could do it. He had other dancers, plenty of others with their own fans... but Morty brought in the most admittedly. He'd find a way around it.

Morty smirked. "I don't need luck. Y-you have a lot of enemies in this town that would p-pay top dollar for me to dance for them." He bit his lower lip and smirked to him.

Rick just nods his head, "yeah, and I'll b-burn down their clubs with y-you inside." He says, which was true... he has done that before, not with Morty in there of course. He wouldn't burn Morty alive... just wherever he tried to work.

He relaxed in his seat and tried to find sleep. He knew Rick wouldn't like their little bet, but it gave Morty plenty of time to fuck all the hot men he wanted until he couldn't walk or sit for a week. He bit his lip harshly as he thought about all the men in his friends group that would easily fall into bed with him. And only a few needed convincing to pay his price. He sent a text to Candy. "No work for a week. Party with boys? Wanna get fucked up and just fucked." He closed his phone and slid it into his pocket he just had his ticket to a week of drugs, alcohol, and sex.

He glances over to see the other texting but just ignores it, listening to the soft music pumping over the radio. He speeds through the streets, finally getting them home. "Hey. We're home." He says, getting out and locking the car after Morty gets out. Rick had a huge house, totally too much for just the two of them but it was more a statement than it was anything else.

Morty was actually rather tired and had major plans the next day to get trashed and laid. He headed inside and straight to his room. He was lucky that it was just him and Rick, if he ever got the balls to tell Rick his feelings he wouldn't have to worry about Beth or stupid Jerry seeing them. Once in his room, Morty pulled off his clothes and took a shower before laying on his bed. He texted a few cute guys about the party that was going on, and he knew it would spread to the Miami Vices patrons and he kinda hoped they'd ditch the bar for him. He kinda wanted Rick to admit he needed him at the bar. He finally sent another text to Candy. "Huge fan base coming. Told a few dudes but I know it'll leak to my fans. I'll give you some extra money for letting them crash the party with me!"

Rick heads in too, not saying anything to Morty, letting the kid go to his room and do whatever he wanted. He wasn't stupid, he knew Morty was planning on going to a party. So fuck it, he wanted to do something stupid he'd let him. He didn't control the kid anyway. He lies down in his bed, taking the sunglasses off, wincing as he feels the suddenly bright light of his bedroom in his eyes. He rubs at his red eyes, huge bags underneath them, blood vessels popped out slightly. He looked like shit without them on, he knew that. He closes his eyes, arm resting over his face, lying on his back thinking. God... this kid would be the death of him.

Morty plugged up his phone after making arrangements with a few guys to meet up and fuck. He stared at the ceiling of his room before looking to his door. It wouldn't take much to come clean. Rick was at the other end of the hall, all he needed was to go down there and tell him the truth. _I'm In love with you_... It was stupid and he knew it. It wouldn't do anything, it wouldn't make them a thing, or even guarantee a night together. It would just prove to Rick he was a psychopath that needed to be locked up. He got up and shut off the lights before crawled into bed. He sends one last text for the night, to Rick. "Night. Dream of me~ ;) " It was obviously a tease, or a wrong number... or an invitation. However Rick wanted to take it. But Morty silenced his phone and rolled over to sleep. He had a long week ahead of him with a non-stop party.

Rick was sitting at his desk in his room, going over some paperwork, sunglasses off his face and sitting beside him, and he had taken off his jacket and shirt too, just leaving him in a white undershirt. He looks over at his phone as he hears it go off, looking at the text, a small smirk on his lips. He wasn't sure if Morty meant to text him, but he wouldn't put it past him to accidentally text him something meant for someone else. "Goodnight, Morty. Keep track of who you're texting next time." he writes, before putting his phone back down. He was tired, but truth be told he always was. He downs his flask, heading downstairs to his lab to work on a few things.

Morty slept rather peacefully for once and he woke up early the next day. As always he pulled on something simple, yet still revealing, and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Morty never swayed in his duties at home, he still had chores and he had to cook cause God knows the drugged out drunk couldn't make something edible. He set out two plates on the counter and cleaned up most of his mess before he took his food to the living room. He flipped on the news and listened as they talked about Rick's drug ring, though all of Miami would be shocked to know just one man ran it. He flipped through his phone before he got the nerve to text Rick again. "Maybe. But your food is down here and I'm leaving in an hour. Unless you want dishes to pile up til Friday you better come eat." He didn't even know if Rick was up... or if he ever went so sleep... He just knew he wanted Rick to hurry his ass up and eat. Candy was waiting on him and he needed to convince Rick to get him an extra couple thousand dollars to spend on something...

Rick was still at his desk when Morty texts him, and he stifles a yawn behind his hand, checking the message. As if on cue, his stomach grumbles, alerting him that it'd been almost 24 hours since the man had eaten real food. He doesn't bother sliding a shirt over his undershirt as he grabs his sunglasses, sliding them on and walking out, grabbing the food from the counter. "Where are you going?" He asks, beer in one hand plate in the other as he eats, watching the tv in front of him. it was always fun watching the news about him... he was so high profile in the underbelly of Miami he forgot normal people didn't know him... or put two and two together.

Morty glanced up as Rick emerged from his lab and tried to stifle his groan. The man hadn't slept at all. It usually pissed him off to no end but today he wouldn't comment. He needed Rick in a good mood if he was to get any money. "I'm going to the mall with Candy, we're going to buying some clothes and stuff, nothing unusual..." He glanced at Rick for a moment. "I-I need some extra money though, Rick. I saw this adorable sheer outfit that would look great on your stage, but I know I won't have enough to get the other flashy clothes I want to show off at the bar."

Rick glances over to the other as he says he was going to the mall, and he just gives a soft 'mmm...' at first, not saying much else. He knew what was coming, he knew the other wanted money...he wasn't stupid. He takes a sip of his drink, thinking about the question once it was asked, that he needed money. "How much?" he asks, glancing over at him once again. "Y-You only come ask me for something w-when its money." he says simply, changing the channel now that the news was talking about something other than him.

He blushed a little and shifted in his seat. He was a little nervous. He'd asked for money before but... never $3,000. His coat hadn't even cost that much! _But the alcohol we'll need..._ he rubbed his face a little and shifted to sit on Rick's lap, usually reserved for when he was upset or knew Rick wouldn't give him his way, and Rick knew it must be a big amount since Morty got on his lap looking down at him. He smiled slightly and pushed the shades up, he already knew what was under them, he wasn't an idiot to Rick's addictions. Rick glanced away as Morty pushes the shades up, self-conscious about it though he would never admit it. He knew that he looked like shit under them, so he wore those to hide the fact he was a fucking addict from everyone else. "O-only like... $3,000..." Morty blushed a little. "But! The-the outfits will bring in New customers, and... a-and you'll have your money back in a-a single night!" He looked at the red bloodshot eyes, trying to find any hope that Rick might give him what he wanted. "Pretty please? I-I'll even send some promotional pictures tonight, I know y-you use my pictures to get people in the door..."

Rick nearly spits out his drink as he hears that Morty wanted 3,000 dollars. Now, Rick had that money and much more just sitting around. He could give that to him. But that was steep even for him. "Y-You fucking kidding?" he asks, glaring at the other, eyebrows furrowed together. Morty felt his fear creeping up as Rick glared at him. He tried to babble out some other nonsense to support his case, the statistical prices of his high end make up, which he didn't really need to buy since he had a years supply in his room and his clothes. He listens to Morty, still not entirely sure about it. He knew Morty wasn't going to just go to the mall. There was nothing the kid would get there that would cost that much...He sighs, pushing Morty off of him and he goes to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Morty was cut short when Rick pushed him off and he wanted to glare after him. He growled. "Fucking bitch..." He mumbled out as he stood up and made sure he hadn't broken anything or gotten his outfit dirty.

Rick had caught what the other said to him, and had almost considered not giving him the money at all after that, before finally he gave in, letting him have what he wanted so much. In a minute, he comes back out, holding a big wad of bills, holding it out but not letting Morty take them yet. Morty's scowl turned to a bright smile and he tried to grab the money before Rick stopped him. "If you're going o-out with Candy I know y-you're going to some party. You owe me, Morty. Esp-especially considering you're getting out of w-work to...to go." he says, finally letting him take it, and he fixes his sunglasses.

Once Morty finally got the money and tucked it into his bag he hugs Rick tightly. "Thank you!!!" He smirked and kisses the man's lip before dashing up to his room to set up his ride with a dude to meet Candy at the mall. He hadn't really been lying too much. He just needed the extra money to buy alcohol, and some other stuff he wouldn't share with anyone else. He had on his fur coat over a tiny slutty outfit when he came back down to the living room. "I don't suppose I can con you out of m-my suckers for tonight? You know we both g-got an oral fixation and I don't think I can suck dicks all night t-to get my fix..." He tilted his head cutely, sometimes he just wanted to see how far he could push Rick.

He was surprised at the kiss but didn't show any reaction, just let him go up, glancing at him as he was halfway up the stairs. _Fuck, that kid was going to be the death of me..._ He had to stop thinking about that shit, stop thinking about Morty like that... I mean, the guy works as a prostitute and as a dancer, it's hard not to think about him like that. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair and going back to watch TV, finally settling on something halfway decent to watch, drinking another beer. At this point, beer was like water for the guy, it hardly did anything. He looks back to him as he comes back down, seeing the tiny outfit and the thick fur coat he wore. "Y-You got 3,000 dollars, j-just...just buy yourself some, kid." he says, glancing away, slipping a toothpick in his mouth. "You s-should s-save those for when you're f-fuckin' someone really gross an-anyway. Get y-you more in the mood." he says, just leaving it at that.

Morty pouted slightly but had figured Rick wouldn't give him any of the good ones. He ran a hand through his hair and before smirking, "Oh so I should save them for when you get the balls to fuck me." He laughed. He would never admit that he wouldn't need the suckers, or any drug, to get him into a mood for Rick.

Rick scoffs, "please, you-you're not my type. Don't get s-so cocky you t-think everyone wants t-to fuck you." He says, rolling his eyes as he pops open the second drink, taking a swig. 

Morty checked his phone before hearing a car horn outside. He smirked and stood up grabbing his bag. "That's Erick. He's my ride to the mall. I'll be back sometime, don't wait up!" He shoved his phone into his bag, made sure his black heels were strapped on right and ran out the door. He left the door open as he made his way to the car, having really just forgotten that he was supposed to close it since Rick wasn't leaving. He climbed into a sleek new car and leaned over to kiss the boy before they sped away from the mansion. Morty knew he was spoiled rotten as he gave the mansion one last glance before he was gone.

When he hears the horn he glances over, not concerned, and what Morty says confirms his suspensions. "Right. H-have fun, try not to get t-too fucked up, I'm not t-taking care of your dumbass." He says, letting him go. He just leans back on the couch, trying to relax, but seeing Morty go to the door and leave it open made him growl. He storms over to it, looking out to see Morty kissing some guy on the cheek... why was he upset about it? He shouldn't be... Morty was his grandson but only barely. He knew Morty basically had a date every night. So why was he hurting now? He groans, slamming the door, going to his room. He does a line to calm his mind and he heads out to do some business, needing to figure out a new set for the week since Morty wouldn't be there. _Fuck..._ he sighs, sitting in his car, chewing on a toothpick as he thinks, driving to where he kept some of the drugs, had people working on them for him. He tries to keep his mind off Morty as he does business.

When the pair met Candy at the mall, Morty made sure to buy a really slutty outfit for the party and knew without a doubt he would show off on Rick's stage after his week off. It wasn't much longer after he'd picked out five sexy outfits, that he, Candy, and their 21-year-old guest headed to the liquor shop. Morty gave him about $1000 and told him to spend every single penny of it for their party, and even gave him a small list of alcohol he wanted for himself. Morty glanced at Candy as the man in the back got out to go get everything they needed. "Don't worry. This will be the best party. We won't run out of alcohol, this party literally won't stop for a week." He laughed softly and pulled a knee to his chest. This was just a way to get back at Rick, a way to make him realize he needed Morty to make his bars work. He checked his phone and looked at Candy again as the man starts to load up the trunk. "Set me up with the hottest guy you got tonight." _I have to make a certain someone jealous..._


	2. Giving in Without a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty comes home drunk after a week of drugs, alcohol, and sex. Rick doesn't even try to stop the drunk boy.

It had been a week, and Rick had to admit the club wasn't doing as well as usual without Morty. The first night people piled in to see the teen, only to be told he wasn't going to be dancing. A fight broke out, and Rick had security come to break it up. The next few nights there were fewer people, despite having found new talent in the meantime. It wasn't enough to not keep Rick afloat, but it did hurt profits a little. Rick hadn't been completely alone as Morty was gone, he'd had a few flings, fucked around, done business and didn't sleep or eat much. He didn't usually remember to eat he was thinking about other things. He was on one of his many phones, talking to a client on the phone, his sunglasses off since he was alone, not knowing when Morty would be back. He had gotten videos and pictures alright but...they made him more jealous. Just a bit.

Morty had definitely put his week off to good use, hooking up with lots of cute men and drank a lot. He had made sure to take lots of videos and pictures, even a few had been accidentally sent to Rick. The accidents had usually been the pictures that whoever had just fucked him took, showing off his dripping hole after each new client. He finally got a ride home from one the boys and stumbled his way into the mansion. He had his bags of clothes and dropped them next to the door as he closed it and headed to the kitchen to get some water. He still wore one of his new outfits, the sheer material showing off every inch of his body. He had made sure to send Rick a picture of him in that outfit to use at the bar. He sat down on the couch and curled up he wanted to sleep but after a week of drinking and fucking, he was starving. He took out his phone and texted Rick to order a pizza or some food, hopefully Rick could read the drunken text he'd sent.

Rick had been in his room, but as he hears his phone go off he groans, telling the client he'd talk to them later and hanging up, checking the text. Seeing it was Morty, he knew the kid must be home, and he heads downstairs, after slipping his glasses on. He sees the other, able to tell he was still drunk, and he shivers a little at thinking about those pictures, though the shiver is barely visible. "Someone had a g-good fucking night." He says, pulling out his phone to order him pizza, though really he shouldn't...the kid was just demanding things now, more or less. He finishes ordering before pushing Morty to move, sitting on the couch and taking a swig from his flask. 

The boy heard Rick coming down the stairs but made no move to look at him or get up. He giggles at Rick's words and nods. He looked up at him finally. "Y-yea... r-really good... but I-I didn't get to-to sleep with the guy I _reallyyyy_ l-like..." He giggles softly and watched as Rick ordered food for them. Morty sat up when Rick pushed him and eventually laid down again, his head on Rick's stomach and one hand over his member. He was drunk, he could blame it on the alcohol later. 

Rick just groans as he hears that Morty didn't get to sleep with the guy he really liked, "W-Who would that be?" he asks, as he goes to sit down next to him, only to feel Morty put his head on his stomach and his hand over his crotch. "I was in the m-middle Of a very important call b-but you're obviously m-more important." Rick said with a curse.

Morty smiled a little and flexed his hand, adding a little pressure to Rick. "I am... don't you have to admit you need me?" He giggles and shifts his legs. In his drunken state, it didn't take long to arouse him, even his thoughts did it. He bit his lip slightly before he glanced at Rick. "Did y-you like all the pictures I-I sent you, Rick? I made sure to l-look my best just f-for you..." He laughed, half joking, half serious.

He doesn't make a reaction, just looks down at him, glaring slightly. "You're fucking drunk...y-you're not going to remember doing this shit in the morning, s-so stop." He says, messing with the toothpick in his mouth. He doesn't comment on needing Morty...he wouldn't admit that. Though it would come out eventually. "I'd r-rather not get pictures of yo-your ass dripping with cum. N-Not exactly something I wanna see." He says, moving the other's hand with a gruff noise, looking to the TV.

He giggles and sat up, pressing a kiss to the man's neck. "I'd never forget being with you, Rick..." He smiled and let the alcohol take over his body as he sat on Ricks lap again, his hands threading into blue hair. "Awwww... were you jealous it wasn't your cum dripping out of me, Rick?" He giggles and pressed a kiss to Rick's lips, stealing the toothpick he held in his mouth. Morty let his hands drop and run down Rick's chest, going back to his normal job routine when he was trying to get his clients to relax more. "C-come on... you don't find it just a-a little bit curious that I don't get to-to fuck the g-guy I really like and I sent y-you all those pictures and videos where I-I was showing off m-my body for y-you?" He pouted and pushed up Rick's sunglasses, knowing he hated it. "Y-you hurt me, Rick... Y-you are so fucking oblivious. I swear th-those drugs are-are making you fucking s-stupid..."

Rick looks away as the other sits on his lap, unable to help but feel a bit turned on at this. Morty was wearing close to nothing and sitting on his lap like that... _damn_. It was hot. As Morty steals the toothpick he just cocks an eyebrow, not really visible under the huge shades he wore. He was used to Morty giving him little kisses on the lips to fuck with him, but this was slightly different than that...god, why was he getting such a reaction to this little shit? He thinks for a moment as he hears Morty, not really having put those things together. He didn't want to think about the fact that Morty had the hots for his grandpa...his eyes narrow at the sudden light hitting them and he glares at the other, pulling the shades back down firmly over his eyes. "S-So you've got the hots f-for your grandpa? Is that w-what you're saying? Th-that's depraved even for y-you." he says, one hand moving up to tangle in Morty's messy blonde hair, tugging it back a little.

Morty tried to breathe evenly as Rick glared at him. The look the man gave him as the shades were removed, it made his heart skip a beat as he felt fear flood his veins. He bit his lip and looked away as Rick called him depraved. He knew it was true, he couldn't deny it. His head moved back as his hair was tugged and his breathing picking up as he rolled his hips, unable to stop himself. "Who cares?" He practically moaned the words as his eyes closed. "You watch m-me dance all the time, R-Rick... you can't expect me to-to believe th-that you don't have any feelings t-towards me." He lightly tugs on Rick's hair as he grinds against him.

Rick scoffs at hearing the other say he had to have feelings for him, "F-Feelings is a strong w-word." he says, leaning forward and biting the other's neck, on a previous old hickey that was left there, making it his own. He finally pulled away from the teen's neck, "I-I like to watch m-my best dancer on stage." he says, never having called Morty his best dancer, even though it was true. The place wasn't the same without him there.

"Lust would be better then... I make you hard, I-I know you watch the tapes of me with my-my clients, _you can't deny it_." He tilts his head and let out a moan as he was bitten. He rocked his hips forward and smiled as Rick left his own mark. 

Rick just chuckles softly, not saying anything in response to if he watched the tapes every day. Why lie and say he didn't? He watched them. Maybe not every day, but often. He pauses, pulling back and licking his lips, "I-It was a slow week." he growls out, he moves one hand down to grab the other's ass, squeezing hard. "You w-want me to f-fuck you or something? C-Couldn't...couldn't get enough?" he asks with a smirk.

Morty glanced at Rick when he pulled back and smirked. "So you admit y-you need me? I-I bet you lost a lot of patrons when I-I wasn't there..." As Rick squeezed his ass he closed his eyes and moaned, his hips rocking as he grinds against Rick more. He lets his hands trail between them to loosen Ricks pants, one so he could tease the man's member a little and two to get under the man's shirt. He nods at Rick's question and bit his lip. "Would I be p-playing with your dick if I didn't want you to f-fuck me?" He gave a small chuckle. "How could I get enough? I-I told you, it wasn't with the one I really wanted to... w-wanted to fuck. But your name has always been on m-my lips in the end." He smirked and leaned forward to suck on Rick's neck harshly, wanting to leave his own mark.

Rick was squeezing his ass harder, fingernails digging through the fabric down to his skin. He suddenly pulls Morty's bottoms off, revealing his bare ass and member for Rick to grab as he wished. "I d-don't know, you t-tell me," he says as Morty asks if he would do this is he didn't want to fuck. He'd had the boy grab him and kiss him before, but playfully...which, Rick guessed, was Morty's way of basically asking to be fucked as hard as possible. 

Morty rolled his hips happily and as his bottoms were pulled off, He shivered. He was used to people seeing him naked, used to being touched and groped... but this was Rick, _his_ Rick. He let his hand go down to stroke Rick as he smiled. "I want you, R-Rick... I want you to fuck me hard p-please..." 

Rick suddenly grabbed Morty, and pinned the boy under him on the couch on his back, holding his wrists above his head, glaring down at him, hand tightening on his thin wrists. "Good. I'm g-going to make sure m-my name ne-never leaves your lips tonight...you-you want me to fuck you? _I'm g-going to make y-you fucking scream, M-Morty_ ," he growls out, his free hand digging his nails into the other's lower belly, digging them up and leaving white, pink marks in his wake, almost bleeding.

when he was grabbed and pinned down he gave a soft moan. His arms wiggled to be free until Rick's hold tightened. His back arched as he was scratched and he moaned loudly at the man's words. "Oh god yes, R-Rick..." He wiggled his body a little and looked up at Rick. His eyes were dark with lust and alcohol. He wanted this, he wanted Rick, now. He rocked his hips up against Rick's. "Come on baby... m-make me scream your n-name so everyone knows just who owns m-my ass." He smirked, knowing it would work to turn Rick on. It turned everyone on.

Rick smirks as Morty moves to be free, knowing that he wasn't really trying, knowing that Morty wanted this just as much as him, if not more. He pulls the top off, throwing it to the side, not caring where it ended up. He runs his hands all over the boy's now naked body, fingers stopping at his nipples to squeeze and graze them, before hearing him say that. He knew that Morty must literally say that to everyone. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that by tomorrow Morty would be back to fucking whoever he could. But...it still did turn him on. He grabs Morty and he holds his thighs up, smirking as he sees the other was already opened for him. The aspect of being able to fill the other's hole with his cum was...tempting. He leans forward, kissing him on the lips hard, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue, all teeth and tongue and pent up anger and desire. He pulls his pants down a little more, his huge cock pressed against Morty's hole. "Come on, baby...y-you can moan for me..be-beg me to fuck you..." he whispers in his ear, just barely pushing in, not enough to give release.

Morty moaned and bucked his hips as Rick touched his body, it didn't take long for him to know that Rick not only wanted this, but was also excited for it. His back arched as Rick played with his nipples and he moaned rather lewdly again. The kiss was painful and made Morty moan again, his own teeth catching Ricks lips a few times. He could feel Rick's desire and anger flooding off him, and it drove Morty crazy knowing most of it was because of him. When he felt Rick's member at his hole, just barely inside him, he pushed his hips back. He moaned and whimpered softly before giving in and begging. "P-please, Rick... god, j-just fuck me, make me your perfect l-little slut, Rick." He tugged on the man's hair. "Make m-me hurt, R-Rick, so every time I have someone in-inside me... I-I remember you own me..."

Rick seems happy with the other's answer to his asking for begging, and he kisses his neck softly, "Good boy. S-such a good little slut f-for your grandpa," he whispers, before suddenly thrusting into him, hard, not stretching him out at all, though to be fair he was pretty stretched out already. He groans, surprised to see Morty was actually tight, and he wraps one arm around him, holding him up so that he could get even further inside him. "Such a good boy-" he whispers, not taking any time before thrusting, rocking Morty against the couch, one hand in his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp. God, he was so warm and tight around Rick's huge member..it felt amazing. And the fact Morty was able to take all of him in was quite impressive.

Morty tilted his head and gave a soft moan. Like most Morty's, He had a praise kink. It turned him on to no end knowing that he pleased Rick. The sudden thrust caused Morty's back to arch and he moaned loudly. He dug his own nails into Rick's back and drug them down, leaving scratches on the man's back. He moaned into Rick's ear and kissed his neck as Rick rocked in and out of him. He let one hand gently tug on Rick's hair as he arched his back again. Rick stretched him further than anyone else, and he felt like he held Rick's member like a glove. He loved the feeling of the man inside him, each move seeming to send another wave of pleasure over Morty's entire body.

Rick groans as he feels the other's nails on his back, having a thing for pain - up to a point. Rick almost always had to be in control of a situation, even when he was the one receiving...which was pretty rare. He growls as he bites the other's neck, actually drawing blood on a few of the bites, his own fingernails digging into Morty's ass as he holds him up to thrust into him harder, deeper. "Y-You were made for me, Morty...made for my d-dick..." he whispers out, Morty so tight yet it felt so fucking amazing. He looks as if he was going to wrap a hand around his member before he stops, shaking his head, "I bet you c-could cum just by me fucking you...you're s-such a slut, a-after all..." he whispers, and as he says that he pounds into that spot mercilessly hard.

Morty kept scratching and digging his nails into Rick, trying to ground himself in reality as his brain wanted to take him into a fantasy world. Half of him couldn't believe this was real, Rick was fucking him, and enjoying it too! He tilted his head and let out a loud moan with each bite, shivering slightly when he felt the blood on his skin from some of them. He rolled his hips as best he could with Rick's nails in his ass. At Rick's next words he felt his body stop... well whatever movements he was in control of stopped. He was made for Rick, this was his purpose as a Morty... He continued to rock his hips, speaking lowly into Rick's ear. "I'm your little slut, R-Rick, I was made to b-be your slut..." He moaned lowly as his spot was being abused. He had no doubt in his mind that he'd cum solely from Rick fucking him. His moans grew louder and his hand pulled harshly at Rick's hair. "Oh fuck, _fuck_... R-Rick don't stop..." He was close, and all he needed was a little more. He pulled his hands free from where they were on Rick and kissed him deeply again.

Rick shivers as he hears Morty's voice in his ear, and damn if that didn't bring him closer to climax himself...though, he had years and years of sexual experience under his belt, literally. He could go for quite some time before climax. He continues to fuck him hard, hitting that spot that made him moan louder, gasping as his hair is pulled. Sweat beads down his face, hitting his glasses but keeping it from getting into his eyes, which was nice. It did suck, however, that his glasses were fogging up a little...but he was too into this to do anything about it. He bites his ear, tugging his hair hard, to expose more of his neck. He kisses against his jaw to his lips, before he stops, just an inch above his lips, "Cum, baby...I can t-tell you're close..." he whispers, his breath warm against the other's lips, watching him under the glasses as he mercilessly continues inside of him.

Morty no longer cared how loud he was being, his voice became an outlet for all the pleasure Rick flooded him with. His head fell back easily when Rick pulled his hair and gave softer noises at the kisses, encouraging him to continue. Morty's hands hadn't strayed far since their kiss and when Rick told him to cum, he planned to obey... but first he removed Ricks shades and threw them somewhere behind them. He wanted to see Rick and not his own reflection. It only took a few more thrusts before Morty came hard on their stomachs. In most cases, he would've let his eyes closed so he could bask in feelings. This time he forced them to stay open, staring up at Rick as he rode out his orgasm. 

Rick curses as the other takes his sunglasses off, blinking at the light once again, before looking down and seeing Morty better on the couch...and he looked fucking gorgeous. Sweaty, mouth open, his pale skin glistening...he was fucking _adorable_. He continues to fuck him despite the shades being gone, not thinking about it much, just fucking him as best he can. He smirks as he sees him arch his back and cum, and he groans at the feeling of Morty tightening around him...it was almost hard to move. 

He ran a hand through blue hair as he panted heavily. "F-fill me up, Rick, please..." He mumbled out, already feeling sated for once.

Rick grabs his hips and he fucks him hard, and Morty telling him to fill him up...well, he couldn't say no. He could have gone for quite some time more, but Morty totally ruined that...the kid was fucking beautiful and sexy...he thrusts in a few more times, rocking the couch under him before finally cumming with a groan, filling the other with his seed, quite a lot of it. 

Morty moaned as Rick continues the punishing pace, the fast thrusts had Morty writhing beneath him. Once he felt Rick cumming, his nails dug into Rick once more as his back arched up to accept what Rick gave him.

He pulls out after he relaxed and caught his breath, watching the seed drip out of his grandson's entrance, a smirk on his lips. Rick grabbed his phone, still breathing heavily, and took a picture of the other's hole dripping with his seed.

When the man finally pulls out, Morty watched him. His hands lying limply on either side of his head. He bit his lip as Rick took the picture, still able to look a little innocent despite the cum dripping out of him. He blushed slightly. "If you're done taking pictures of me... d-did I live up to your fantasies?" He sat up without really thinking, forcing more of Rick's seed out of him. He sat on his knees and wrapped his arms around Rick's neck. He wanted to make sure he'd really pleased his grandfather. "That was so different f-from everyone else..." He let his eyes look away. "D-do you really think I was made to be y-your slut?"

Rick finishes taking the pictures, pulling his pants up and zipping them up correctly, fixing his belt. He bites his lip, needing something to chew on...or needing another line of K-Lax...or both. "I w-wouldn't s-say fantasies. You're good, b-but don't...don't g-get so fucking cocky." he says, letting Morty hold onto his neck. "I m-mean, I wouldn't complain to you r-riding my cock all day, if that's what you mean." he says, kissing the other's cheek, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. He lights it, letting Morty still hold onto him as he takes a drag, blowing smoke away from the younger one...he was in a good mood, otherwise he wouldn't have cared, really.

Morty bit his lip at the offer of riding Rick all day. He was really considering it. He wiggled his hips a little and soon laughs. "I might just take you up on that offer baby." He waited until Rick took another drag from his cigarette to kiss him, tasting and inhaling the smoke before he pulled away and stood. He still wore his black heels and as he grabbed his clothes, the last of Rick's cum spilled down his thighs.

Rick just smirks, "Good. I mean, w-what else should I e-expect from you?" he asks, taking a drag, only to feel Morty kiss him, and he opens his mouth, the other breathing in the smoke like a pro. He just pulls back with a slight smirk on his lips, getting up as well to grab his glasses, sliding them on. He didn't care if Morty saw him without them on he still felt better with them on. 

"Right now I need a shower... unless you want to join?" He raised a brow and leaned over to smell the man. "You haven't showered since I left."

Rick looked over to him as Morty says he was going to shower, and he shrugged his shoulders, "I've been bu-busy unlike some o-of us." He said, though he had to admit he didn't smell great. "Fine. Wh-whatever. If it means r-round two." he says, taking a last drag before putting the cigarette out, and he heads to the large master bathroom.

Morty rolled his eyes. "I was busy too. I made $2000 during my week." He stuck out his tongue. He was about to follow Rick upstairs when the doorbell rang. He gave a low groan and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "That's the pizza guy. I'll get it."

Rick rolls his eyes, "I-I expect that back, I g-gave you $3,000." he says, looking back at him, before walking upstairs, only to hear the doorbell ring. He sighs, nodding his head to Morty before continuing up to his bedroom.

Morty walked to the front door and opened it, not even bothering to put on clothes. he grabbed his bag from the rack, handed the boy some number of bills, and kissed his cheek before taking the pizza. He took the food and went straight up to Rick's room intent to eat the first real food he's had all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta. If you want to see more sexiness and drama leave some love below for me!


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is addicted to sex and Rick can't get enough. After a little food, they're right back at it.

Morty sat on the man's bed, opened the pizza box, and began eating, giving a soft moan with the first real food he's eaten all week. Rick just takes a slice of pizza, not exactly starving, himself...granted, he hadn't eaten much the past week, much like Morty. He survived almost primarily on drugs and alcohol. There was no doubt if Morty wasn't around he'd probably die just because he forgot to eat or sleep or something.

"You can either fuck it out of me or I give you the tips I get from dancing. I don't see why it matters... I bring that much in in a night from drink sales..." Morty said in reference to having to pay Rick back the $3000 he had borrowed. He laid back and continues to eat, actually managing to eat half the pizza himself. He smirked as he relaxed on the bed. His hands ran down his thin chest to rest on his hipbones pronounced both from having not eaten in a week and from almost constantly working out. "You should s-slow down on your drug use and eat and sleep more, Rick... y-your going to die in five years if you d-don't..." 

Rick rolls his eyes, "B-Because you're sp-spoiled and you n-need to start working for wh-what you want." he says softly. Rick himself was a 'self-made man'. Worked from the ground up, went from the slums to now living in a huge mansion, a whole empire at his fingertips...he had everything he could ever want. Except for happiness, but fuck being happy when he was _powerful_. Powerful meant happy, in Rick's eyes. He watches the other move his hands against his body, cocking an eyebrow, "S-Same could be said a-about you, you need to e-eat more." he says, eating his own food. He was skinny too, but not in the way that Morty was, thin, but still girlish in his figure. Rick was just a fucking rail. 

Morty smirked and sat up, biting his lip. "Aren't I supposed t-to be spoiled? I'm your best dancer and your best fuck i-it seems... I make a lot of money selling my... my body, I'm high end just like your bar, R-Rick." He glanced over at Rick and arched his back off the bed for a moment, pushing his ribs out against his skin. "Men don't like fat girls on a pole. I-I have a figure to keep." 

Rick just looks away only having eaten a slice before he starts drinking. "There's a difference between b-being high end and being spoiled." He says, taking a swig of his drink, just watching the other eat. "Yeah, but eating r-real food every day won't hurt. If you d-don't have enough food your body will start deteriorating your muscles a-and...and you won't be able t-to work." He says, taking a swig once again, "which would be a-a shame for the club..and your little f-fans." He says, thinking about how big of a fan base Morty had...the kid was popular, that was for sure. He was cute, a good lay, decent conversationalist...to an extent. If not totally annoying and spoiled beyond compare. "B-Besides, I'm not go-going to last five years, you kn-know that as well as I do."

He glanced at him. "I do! I-I make us breakfast every morning when I g-get up and if it's not too late I make f-food for us when we get home. I-I eat real food." He crossed his arms and pouted at Rick. How could he insinuate Morty never ate when he always made them food? He rolled his eyes slightly. Finally, he rolled over to all fours and made his way back to Rick. "I love you, R-Rick... can't you try to be a l-little more healthy? F-for me?" He pouted slightly as he really already knew the answer; No. Rick didn't care about anything but his own power. He wouldn't try to be healthy for anyone, he probably was too addicted to everything to even want to try for someone. He ran a hand through his hair. "J-jeez Rick... w-who takes over the club after you? Some sleazy bitch th-that rapes me all the time? You can't leave m-me to that!"

Rick rolls his eyes, "Y-Yeah, unless you're out on a week long b-binge drinking and f-fucking." he says in response to Morty saying he ate food...though Rick did similar things when he was his age...and still did. So he was no role model. He slides off his jacket, setting it on his desk in his room. Rick is broken from his thoughts by Morty saying he loved him to which he scoffs, "no. I'm fine. I've lived l-longer than most Rick's with a s-similar lifestyle. Be t-thankful for that at least." He says, getting up and heading to the bathroom once again. "Fuck no. W-when I go you're not w-working under some gross fucker." He says, rolling his eyes. He wasn't about to say Morty got everything when he died. No. No need for the kid to know that. "We t-taking a shower or what?"

Morty rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Says the man that lives off drugs and alcohol and would die if I wasn't here to cook and make him sleep." He rolled his eyes again at Rick's statement. He probably hadn't lived much longer than the other Rick's, but Morty would let him dream. The blonde pulled off his heels and joined Rick in the bathroom. "That only depends if y-you plan to get me dirty again..." He bit his lip a little and kissed the man, having to stand on his tip toes... and still being too short.

Rick's room was simple but set a message of the person being powerful. It wasn't gold everywhere, but everything he had was designer and expensive, nice materials and quality on everything. He still invented, sure, but a lot of his time was spent overseeing his empire. The bathroom followed suite, being huge, with a separate tub and shower, with a TV by the bath that doubled as a Jacuzzi. Rick looks back to Morty as he hears him, a smirk on his lips, and he leans down to kiss him, one arm wrapping its way around his waist. "Yeah, th-that's why being in the s-shower just s-saves time..." he says, chuckling, "Y-You're already ready t-to go huh? G-Guess it must not t-take you long..." he muses, his hand moving down to his thigh, able to feel where some of his seed had spilled out of him.

He hesitated. His room just had a shower, if he had known Rick had all this he'd practically live in this bathroom. He huffed as he saw everything Rick had in here, half expecting him to brag about how many whores he's fucked in the bath. He runs a hand through his hair before heading to the shower. "I might need to move into your room with you, Rick, this bathroom is so cool!!" He laughed and opened the door to the shower to start the water. He smiled slightly at how big it really was. "Holy fuck how many people can you fit in this thing?!"

Rick scoffs at seeing how surprised and happy Morty was at seeing the bathroom, rolling his eyes, "Jeez, it's just a-a bathroom....w-we got a pool in the backyard, y-you don't need a tub like this...I-I don't even u-use it that much." he says, walking over and sliding his own clothes off, revealing his thin body, pale from lack of sun, scars over his stomach and chest. When Morty asks how many people can fit in the shower, he hesitates before smirking, "A-About six." he says, knowing from experience how many he could fit. He steps inside, fixing the water to the temperature he liked, before grabbing Morty, pinning him against the wall, keeping him caged in.

Morty rolled his eyes. "I've had sex in the pool, I haven't had sex in a tub like that, Rick!" He turns and watched Rick get undressed and bites his lip. He _definitely_ appreciated the pale body before him. He smirked at the answer being 6 and was already forming plans for his next day off. He had enough friends he could definitely get five people over here to fuck him senseless. He was still imagining being packed in here with five other boys trying to fuck him when Rick pinned him to the wall. 

Rick raises an eyebrow as he sees the other was out of it, and he leans forward, biting his neck, "H-Hey, pay attention, I'm d-doing this for you, MoOorty..." he growls out, the water running over them, making his hair stick to his face a bit. He had taken the glasses off, just this once, his deep-set eyes scowling at the other, looking exhausted due to the bags under his eyes...but to be fair, he hardly slept, he didn't recognize that. 

Morty gave a soft moan at the bite, letting it bring him back into reality. Morty looked up into his eyes and smiled a little, pushing his hair back from his face. "I like when you don't wear your glasses you know..." He blinked a few times to focus and wrapped his arms around Rick's neck. "Mmm... are you ready for round 2 old man?"

Rick just glances away with a little huff, "Y-Yeah, why though I-I don't understand. Th-they don't exactly work in the-the shower." He mumbled, still being rather self-conscious of his eyes. "T-that depends on if y-you're ready for me..." he whispers, sucking his neck.

Morty smirked. "Cause I get to see you and not myself. I like seeing your eyes idiot. To know I'm making you happy." He wiggled his ass into Rick's hand. Morty kissed Rick's neck gently, sucking a little to leave a mark. Finally, he trailed the kisses up Ricks neck to his jaw and then to his lips. He pulled back with a smile. "I'm always ready, Rick. Don't worry about me." He stuck out his tongue slightly and rocked his hips up.

Rick just scoffs, but says nothing in response, not understanding why he'd want to see his eyes..but he wasn't about to stop wearing the sunglasses. He knew he looked like shit underneath the shades anyway. He finally smirked, letting him kiss his neck and jaw, before leaning back, one hand moving down his lower back to rub at his ass, squeezing it softly. "Y-Yeah, I know...m-makes my job easy.." he says with a smirk, pushing Morty against the wall on his stomach, holding his head against it. He leans forward to bite his neck before he suddenly thrusts into him, hard, one hand tugging the other's hair back.

He nuzzles his cheek and tugs on Rick's hair gently. He let out a soft gasp as he turned to face the wall. He groaned lowly as his head was held against the tile but the bite took away any idea in his head to fight back. He let his head fell back in a loud moan as Rick thrusted in. He spread his legs and rocked his hips with Rick's. His hands were pressed on the tile as his chest arched into it. He loved the feel of the cool tile on his heated chest. "Please, R-Rick, move!"

He smirks at the other's noises he made, and he kisses the other's upper back and shoulder blades, leaving harsh marks in his wake. "J-Just because you s-said please..." he whispers, as he begins to thrust in and out of him, grabbing his ass and keeping it apart, to go even deeper inside of him and get a better view of him. He watches him a moment, before finally speaking, "Y-You look go-good taking my cock, baby...m-maybe I should start videotaping t-this..." he says with a smirk, fingernails leaving marks on his ass, loving to mark Morty...in any way he could.

Morty arched his back more and moaned with the harsh kisses he loved every harsh mark left on his body. He smiled at Rick started to thrust and didn't hesitate to moan with each deep thrust. He felt the other holding his cheeks apart and he glanced back at him. "D-do it Rick. You c-could use it as some t-type of promotion... y-your practically a pimp..." He pressed his cheek to the cool tile and panted gently. He gave a soft moan at the finger nails in his ass. 

Rick smirks a little, "W-What, me e-escorting you t-to all the guys y-you fuck, waiting outside? Y-You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asks with a smirk, continuing to thrust in and out of him. 

He bit his lip at Rick's words before he nods with a smirk. "Y-you'd like it too. H-having the power to choose who I fuck and... and how much th-they pay..." Morty tried to scratch at the tiles to find something to hold on to but eventually pressed them flat to the wall. He rocked his hips against Rick. "It feels so big like this..." He mumbled out, more to himself than anything else.

Rick just smirks, continuing to pound into him, yet not going as fast as he could..not yet at least. He wouldn't comment on wanting to be a pimp...because he did. Being there as an intimidating figure, making sure no one hurt Morty, making sure he got paid enough...yeah. He'd like that. He was so tight and warm around him still, and he wanted to see how much he could stretch him...at hearing him say he was so big, he chuckles, sliding a finger in next to his cock, while leaning down, kissing his neck. "i-I wonder how f-far I can g-get you to stretch, baby..."

He gave a soft moan that turned louder as he felt the finger sliding in with Rick's member. It was now he knew that Rick would become an addiction. He rolled his hips on the man's member and finger and moaned softly. "P-pretty far... I-I've taken two before... a-a looooong time ago..." He pants softly and rests his head on the tile trying to calm his body down. At this rate, he would end early and for once he didn't want that. He wanted this last, to feel everything Rick had to offer to him.

He was brought back to reality as Morty talks about how he took two, and he chuckles softly, before biting his neck. "You little slut...t-taking two at once?" he asks, unable to stop marking him. He suddenly slaps him hard against the ass, the noise reverberating in the shower. He wanted to see how far stretched he could get him. 

Morty gasped softly as he tried to keep his breath in the steaming shower, the heat making it a little harder for him to breathe evenly. He noted that Rick didn't comment on being a pimp, he could only really hope that Rick would at least do it once or twice for him. He gave a low moan as he was bitten and chuckled. Of course he would be called a slut for that. "Mmm... y-yea... some guy f-from the club..." He gasped as he was hit. He wouldn't deny he liked it, but he felt it was more of a punishment for having a little fun with more than one guy. As the second finger was added Morty moaned and his legs trembled a moment. "R-Rick if you keep adding more I-I won't be able to hold myself up!" His voice was high, filled with pleasure and slightly even embarrassed. 

Rick just growls softly at hearing it was just some guy from the club, feeling a little...possessive. He doesn't say anything, just continues to fuck him, biting at his neck and shoulder. He laughs a little when Morty said he couldn't hold himself up, and he just shrugs, "Alright," he says, suddenly lifting the other up with one arm, holding him up seemingly with no problem as he continues to fuck him, working his fingers and his cock in and out of the other's tight hole. 

Morty gave soft noises at the marks and bucked his hips... at least until Rick lifted him. He squeaked a little but it was quickly replaced with a moan. The fingers in his ass added to the pressure it was enough to have Morty almost consider begging.

Rick thrusts his finger in and out before finally adding a second one, slowly sliding it in next to his cock, going a bit faster now. "Y-You already close? Aw...I-I thought you w-were good at this, M-Morty, that-that you could go forever..." he whispers, watching him with a serious look, but a smirk on his lips.

He pressed his face into his arms as he moaned and tried to hide his blush. "I-I can but... g-god fuck, not with you... you just, fuck... you know what the fuck y-your doing to me, R-Rick!"

He smirks at hearing he could but not with him, "Yeah, b-but I like to hear you s-say it...you just ca-can't help yourself when you're grandpa's fucking you, c-can you?" he asks, having to admit he was a little out of breath from holding him up, so he pulls his fingers out, holding his other thigh with his hand instead, continuing to fuck him hard, going deeper now, moving Morty himself with each thrust as well as moving up inside of him.

"N-no... oh fuck... I-I need more, grandpa R-Rick... d-deeper..." He blushed darkly as he resorted to begging for what he wanted, though he wouldn't ask for a release yet. He wanted to see how long he could wait. He gave a short whine at the loss of the fingers, but the extra stretching gave Rick room to go deeper. Morty pressed his hands to the wall to cushion a little of the jolt that came with each of Ricks thrusts.

Rick smirks as he hears the other beg, that being exactly what he wanted, and he doesn't touch the other's member, knowing the kid could come just from this. He is left breathing heavily, continuing to fuck him hard, rocking him against the wall. "D-Damn, look at you t-taking in my whole cock...g-going so deep inside you..." he whispers, knowing by now that Morty liked to be told he was doing well...plus, Rick liked dirty talk a lot. He holds Morty's thighs as he continues to thrust into him, enjoying the new position, thinking to himself to install something so he could have Morty suspended as he fucked him...Rick was pretty fucking kinky, after all... "T-This enough for you?" he asks, as he pounds up as much as he can, between pants of breath.

Morty arched his back and moaned he glanced back at Rick before resting his head on the wall again. He moaned out at Rick telling him how he was doing, knowing that it must turn him on to do some extent to praise Morty like that. He bit his lip harshly as Rick voiced his question. Each powerful thrust pushed Morty closer to the edge, but like any trained slut, he waited for Rick's permission. He panted heavily and finally decided to ask... or it might be beg... "C-can I cum, Rick? P-please I've been a good slut for you, t-taking your cock so deep and e-even two fingers... please l-let me cum..." he gave a soft whimper. All he needed was one word, a simple command and he could fall apart.

Rick just loved the noises that Morty made, they were adorable and cute...sexy. The kid was fucking gorgeous, and he wanted him all to himself, he realized. He didn't want to share Morty with anyone. He kisses Morty on the lips as Morty looks back at him, only for a second, before hearing that question that makes him chuckle. "Y-You want to cum? I don't know...y-you have been a bitch today...w-what makes you think you deserve to c-cum? Maybe I'll just leave y-you here after I've h-had my way with you, co-covered in my cum, left t-to take care of yourself..." he says with a smirk, continuing to pound into his hole, his voice low and dark.

Morty moaned and arched against the tile. He entire body trembled in pleasure and with need. He returned the quick kiss before listening to Rick. The idea of being left to take care of himself make Morty whimper. He looked at Rick trying his best to look innocent despite what was going on. "I-I'm your little slut, R-Rick... I-I want to please y-you more than anything. W-wouldn't you like to feel me gripping your cock as I-I cum? Getting even t-tighter even though your-your fingers stretched m-me out... please, R-Rick I want you to make me c-cum." He begged, just barely keeping himself under control as he waited for Rick's answer. His voice hit a high pitched whine, "Please, R-Rick..."

Rick grins widely as he hears Morty, happy with the response, and he bites the other's ear, nibbling it before whispering, "Cum for me b-baby...I want to h-hear you scream..." with that last word he thrusts up incredibly hard and fast, going deeper than ever before. He couldn't get enough of this feeling, of Morty gripping his cock inside him, of the kid moaning and panting like the slut he was...he loved it. He knew it would take a minute for himself to follow suit, but he wanted to fill Morty up once more...

Morty moaned loudly at the thrust that accented his last word, the sheer power of it pushing him over the edge. He rocked his hips and scratched at the tile as he came hard, the water washing away whatever didn't land on the wall in front of him. His walls clenched around Rick tightly and Morty felt incredible as he rode out his high. Once he was finally able to relax again, most of his body went limp. "Oh god... R-Rick..." He moaned lowly and rolled his hips as best he could. He wanted Rick to cum again, he had to know he'd pleased Rick and he'd been good. "Please R-Rick... oh fuck, c-cum inside me... m-make me yours..."

Rick groans softly as the other tightens around him as he cums, and he does his best to continue to pound into him, still holding him off the ground. Finally, he puts Morty down, still deep inside of him, and he smirks, fucking him hard, yet not going quite as deep anymore. "S-since you've been such a good boy..." he says, grinding his hips before suddenly cumming, fingernails gripping the other's scalp hard, pulling him back. He fills him up with his hot seed, left breathless, before slowly pulling out, smirking at the sight.

The blonde was barely able to keep his feet level on the ground when he was set down. Despite it not being as deep, the sheer force of Rick's thrusts still sent pleasure rippling through Morty's body. He gave a soft noise as Rick started to cum and it morphed into a loud moan as his hair was pulled. His back arched almost unnaturally as he was filled and when he was finally released he collapsed to his knees, panting hard. Pressed his face against the tile floor and lifted his hips to show off his more than abused hole to Rick. "Want another picture to jerk off to later...?"

Rick smirks at the other, chuckling darkly at seeing his hole exposed for him. "That i-is a good view...but I think I'm satisfied." He says, beginning to wash himself off, putting shampoo in his hair, slicking it back attractively. He needed some klax, otherwise he was sure he could go another round. Fuck, he knew he was turning into a junky... needed his fix nearly as bad as the people he sold it to. He just finished washing himself before leaving, toweling off and leaving Morty to fend for himself. Rick's hands were shaking slightly as he heads back in the bedroom, stretching out with a yawn...pretty tired. And that was saying something.

Morty stood up slowly as he watched Rick get cleaned up and started to clean himself off. He already had lots of practice since he rarely ever used a condom. Once he was clean, he took some of Rick's shampoo and started washing his hair. Morty eventually finished and shut off the water. Drying off his body before wrapping his hair up in the towel. He walked into the bedroom and glanced at him. "Do you want me to stay here so you can fuck me in the morning or am I getting kicked out of your room now?" He moved to the bed and looked down at Rick. "Your twitching again too. Do you need more food or something? There's still pizza left for you to eat."

Rick shrugs his shoulders slightly, "I don't care. I h-have some shit to...to get done. I'll just come in y-your room in the morning if I want t-to fuck." He says with a smirk, though that wasn't true...he knew he wouldn't, he'd be too busy...or have passed out unconscious, one or the other. When Morty asks about his twitching he just shakes his head. "Nah...I'm fine...j-just gotta do something..." he mumbles, sliding on a pair of pants before heading downstairs, a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

Morty rolled his eyes at Rick saying he'd come to his room. Even he knew it was a lie. He watched him walk out and head downstairs, knowing that it was probably some drug that Rick needed. He grabbed Ricks phone and forwarded the photo he'd taken to himself. He headed downstairs and grabbed all his stuff before going to his room. He took the photo that Rick had taken and posted it to his Twitter feed. "Nice night to end the party of all parties. A picture for my fans and I'll be back at Miami Vices once I can feel my legs again. ;) " as always he tagged Rick and all his bars in his post, making sure everyone could see him. He set his phone down and finished toweling his hair before laying down to sleep

Once in the garage, Rick gets out the powder in question, laying it out on the desk in the garage. Taking a deep breath, he thought about putting it on Morty and sniffing it off... okay that was a great image in his mind's eye. He would have to get him to do that eventually. He sniffs it up, shivering, before instantly feeling much better, more relaxed... Rick finally left the garage once again, the drug not really helping him wake up as usual but only makes him sleepy. He let out a deep breath, going to sit down on his bed, looking at his phone and seeing Morty had posted that picture. He felt a little...angry? God, he didn't know what this feeling was. But he had wanted that picture to just be for him... though considering how many likes it got, he knew tomorrow would have a ton of people at the club. He just sighs, putting his phone down and he tinkers with something for a minute before passing out, not bothering to get under his blankets or anything. He just lies atop them in just a pair of pants, looking more exhausted as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more drama later on. Leave me some love if you like it so far.


	4. Indulge Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a thing for older, powerful men. When a night goes wrong he gets revenge and Rick is left to Indulge Morty with whatever sparkly thing he wants.

Rick slept well into the next morning, having been the first real sleep he'd gotten in a week. Morty woke up at his usual time and checked his phone, noting all the likes and comments and messages he'd gotten about his post, most were people wanting some action of their own, to which Morty referred them to talk to Rick. He eventually made his way down to the kitchen to make them breakfast as normal. After the first half hour of Rick ignoring his texts to come eat, He headed up to his room. He was going to yell at him until he saw him asleep and blushes a little before heading back downstairs. He left the plate out for him and decided to walk down to the beach to swim and relax before work.

Rick woke up a little bit after that, exhausted, his hair even more of a mess since he'd fallen asleep with his hair wet. He yawned, getting up and going to get dressed and fix himself up to look somewhat presentable. He could smell food downstairs, and soon he fixed himself up, sliding his sunglasses on as he heads downstairs. He sees Morty was gone, which wasn't entirely a surprise, honestly. He grabs his food, looking through his phone and making a few calls as he eats, drinking as well, cigarette in his fingers. Finally, after a while, he sends Morty a text, "You'll be back for work tonight right? If you're drunk I'm not picking you up."

Morty had left his phone with his towel and currently was making new friends with the typical boy next door surfer he'd just met. It took him more than three hours to text Rick back, having more than just one tryst on the beach. When he finally saw the text he repressed the urge to text back a snappy comment and looked away from his phone to calm down a moment. "I'm not drunk, I'm at the beach. Eat your food and behave. I'll be home soon." He wanted to go home at that point, but of course, his slut nature pulled him back towards another group of rich boys to spend his time with. Rick wouldn't miss him too bad, plus these boys had quite a bit of money to spend on him.

Rick had figured the other was probably having a good time with some other kids, knowing Morty was insatiable at the best of times. So he didn't think much of him not replying at first, heading out to go see how his inventory was, collecting money from some of the people selling drugs for him, and in one case shooting a guy in the arm for trying to take money from him. So he was late to see the reply anyway, and when he does he just huffs, rolling his eyes, "right. Have fun. We can go out to dinner tonight if you behave." He says, meaning that he had a meeting with some people, which he invited Morty to sometimes to be that sexy 'girl on his arm' person...but also meant a good five-star meal. The club didn't open until 9, and usually Morty performed around 10, leaving Rick enough time to do what he needed.

By the time Morty finally got home at 6 that night, He had made an easy $1000 and has a new set of marks on his neck and bruises on his hips. He set the money on the counter for Rick and headed up to his room to get cleaned up for their meeting tonight. He kept the door to his room locked as he got ready. He eventually came down sporting another new outfit, this one a pair of leather booty shorts that were two sizes too small and absolutely refused to be buttoned and a black tank top that read "top bitch". He kept his normal coat on, though let it slip down his shoulders. He had his black heels strapped on and he plopped down on the couch. He sent a text to Rick after only 10 minutes. "I'm ready what's taking so long? You take longer to get ready than I do and I have to look like a top model slut tonight!"

Rick hadn't been home when Morty came back. He came in a few minutes after the text was sent, slipping off a pair of blood stained gloves as he walks into the house. He looks to his phone, seeing the text, before nodding his head, "I-I'll be down in a second, c-calm down." He told the other on the couch before heading upstairs. He got dressed in something a little more formal, a black jacket instead of the usual light pink one, and he heads back downstairs, having gelled his hair back slightly, sunglasses over his eyes. He had the toothpick back in his mouth and had a mark on his neck that was just slightly showing underneath the collar. "S-Shall we?" he asks, motioning to Morty to follow him to the garage. He picks out the new fancy sports car to drive, though he was a fan of classic cars, he had a few newer models too.

Morty jumped up as Rick came back down and smiled. He followed him out to the car and got in before leaning over to him. "My mark is sh-showing baby. Are you really sure you want all them to see that you finally l-let a bitch claim you?" He plopped back in his seat and relaxed a cherry sucker in his mouth. He liked when Rick took him to eat, and when his new lover dressed up. It was always harder before to keep his hands off Rick, now that he got a taste of him it would be damn near impossible. He gave a soft noise before he glanced at Rick. "Your n-not pimping me out to these men right? This isn't s-some dinner that afterward I go home with them?" He was really only half worried. He mostly wanted to go to work tonight, he missed the club scene.

Rick just rolls his eyes, fixing his collar to cover the mark as he gets into the car, turning it on, the music immediately pumping through the speakers, and he turns it down, letting out a sigh as he pulls out of the garage, driving to the restaurant in question. "No, j-just giving them a-a taste of-of what they could get if they p-partnered with me." he lit up a cigarette and took a drag, the wind blowing through his hair as he flicks it out the window, one hand on the steering wheel. "U-Unless you w-want to go with them?" he asks, glancing over at him. He hadn't really seen the outfit before but...damn those shorts were cute on him. He just looks away, expression hidden under the shades, and in the distance, the sun is setting on the horizon.

Morty nodded. It was early enough he could go to a hotel with the men and still make it to work before his set... "i-if it will help you, I'll go to a hotel with them, o-or whoever has to sign the deal... but you have to come too." He looked at him. "You're my boss, you own me and my body, so you have to make sure I get paid and they don't kill me." He felt his body shiver and figured it was because Rick was probably checking out his new outfit. He turned away as well and looked at the sunset. He needed to find someone who would fuck him on the beach at sunset. That sounded... really romantic. Morty suddenly shook his head with a groan. He was a whore, a slut, a prostitute. _He didn't do romance_. He couldn't, not in his profession. He pulled out his phone and send a few more clients to Rick. "I'm sending you more clients babe."

Rick nods his head, "W-We'll see how it goes." he says, before hearing him say he wanted him to come too, and he just cocks an eyebrow, "S-So what, you a-actually want me to be y-your pimp now? I-I might as well be..." he says, rolling his eye, and they drive up to the restaurant which was nice and small, but pretty exclusive. "Th-thanks," he said, looking over to Morty.

He nods at Rick's question. The man might be skinny but he was powerful and intimidating. He had enough money to buy off every cop in town and get away with a murder. "You might as well, Rick..." He smirked and let his hand stray to grope the man a little. "S-see... your strong and powerful. No one would fuck with you. So if your the one who is going with me to clients you know they won't try something stupid. And you get to protect your property." He smirked and pulled his hand away as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

Rick glances over as the other moves a hand to grope him, just raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. He was lucky he didn't get hard from just that, otherwise he would be pissed at having to be late for his meeting while he calmed down...or Morty could give him a blow job in the car..he shakes his head as if shaking the thought away, a smirk on his lips as the other says he was strong and powerful. "D-Damn right. See, t-that's what happens when you work f-for what you want...y-you get to do anything y-you want," he said. Rick suddenly grabbed Morty by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips once they had parked. He kissed him deeply before pulling away, a smirk on his lips as he goes to finish his cigarette, throwing it on the ground and putting it out with his shoe once they step out. "S-Shall we?" he asks, holding his arm out for Morty.

Morty moaned as he was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss. He relaxed instantly against Rick and his member became rather pronounced in his already too tight shorts. Morty panted softly for a minute to get his breath back before getting out. He went around and placed Rick's hand on his ass before walking towards the front with him. "Yes please~~!"

He grabs the other's ass, hand slipping into his back pocket as he gets inside. He doesn't even have to tell them his name, they know and direct him to a large booth in the back, where they won't be interrupted. He smirks, letting Morty sit next to him, moving his hand from his ass to flip through the menu. He buys a bottle of wine for the table, looking to his phone to check the time. Just a few minutes early, which was good for him. Being early always was good for these things. He loved the way everyone seemed to know who he was here, seemed to move to let Rick make his way...he lived off that now. That and drugs, but that was something entirely different.

Morty rolled the lollipop in his mouth as he walked. He got a lot of looks, it wasn't just because he was with Rick. He gave off a vibe that drew men's eyes, the sexy confidence that a lot of whores lacked. He looked at Rick as they sat down and once he bought some wine, the teen turned and hooked his legs over Rick's. "Exactly how behaved am I supposed to be? Given the restaurant vibe disappearing under the table for dessert is off the list." He ran a hand through Rick's gelled hair. He gave a soft groan as it clung to his hand and wiped it off with his napkin. He scanned the room for the men that were supposed to meet them, but he had no idea what they looked like. "And I doubt with as important this meeting is you want me trying to get close to one of the men and getting touchy... am I just an ornament?" He feigned hurt, he wanted to be more than that, he wanted to have fun.

Rick smirks as the other asks that question, rolling his eyes under his shades. He was going to talk before Morty pushes his hand through his hair and he chuckles, "W-What the fuck did you think w-was going to happen?" he asks, crossing his legs, pouring himself a glass of wine, sipping it. Wine had never been one of his favorites, but it was classy. Expensive. He looks to Morty as he asks this finally if he was supposed to get touchy, and he shrugs, "J-Just play it by ear. If...if one of them shows interest in you, don't turn them down. T-Touch their leg and be flirty, but nothing too sexual..." he says, sipping his wine again, "If things work o-out well you may get t-to go back with them...I'll k-keep watch." he says, before motioning to some people standing at the door. The two men come in, one was tall, an older gentleman but attractive, with black hair that was silver in some parts, yet more attractive in many ways. He wore a suit, as did his associate, who was younger, blonde, seeming a little lost in the whole thing.

Morty nods to Rick. He understood his job. Work his magic and ensure he went home with one of these business men. He pouted at being told nothing too sexual. "I can't even grope? J-just a little?" Morty bit his lip at the men in the doorway. His eyes instantly found the taller older man. He looked experienced. He looked sexy. He exudes strength and power and discipline. He let his eyes trail over the man, not even trying to hide his obvious staring. The blonde boy only held Morty's eyes for a second, He was too stupid for Morty. 

Rick shakes his head no to the question of if he could grope, "Don't c-come on too strong." he said simply before they had arrived at the table. Rick smiles, standing up, approaching them, "Ah...nice to f-finally meet you," he says, shaking their hands, starting with the older man. "Mr. Jameson, l-let me introduce M-Morty Smith...an employee of one of my clubs." he said, motioning to the smaller boy at the table.

The older man, Mr. Jameson, smiles, holding out his hand to shake Morty's own, unable to keep his eyes off of the boy. He was gorgeous. "Nice to meet you, Morty..." he says, kind, with a hint of an accent in his voice. 

Morty was slow to stand. Not until Jameson offered his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Jameson. Why don't you come sit next to me? I promise I won't bite..." he let out a low chuckle and let his teeth catch his lip as he watches the man. He tried to be innocent, but his outfit, make up, and whore nature made him practically give up his intentions.

Mr. Jameson smiled a little to Morty, "Of course..." he says, sitting next to the man, while the other, the blonde sits next to Rick. Automatically, Rick is a little on edge by seeing Morty sitting next to the other...but that was what he wanted, right? He just offers them some wine with a smile, pouring them glasses. The waiter comes over, taking their orders, Rick insisting he would pay for the meal. They talk business a while, talking about partnering up, about what Rick had to offer...Mr. Jameson obviously had experience in this line of work...which made him slightly dangerous to Rick, because anyone with enough experience could easily see through Rick when he tries to fuck them over. But Rick was smart, he could get anyone to do almost anything for him. By the time the food is there, the older man in question has his hand on Morty's thigh under the table, his glass of wine in the other, talking with Rick, a slight smirk on his lips.

Morty shifted closer to Jameson and smirked. He didn't give a single hope that he had any idea what was going on. He was about as dumb as the other blonde. He drank the wine given to him and soon leaned on the older man. He let his own hand rest high on the man's thigh. He let his free hand rest on Jameson's for a moment before he moved it to his crotch. He leaned over to his ear. "Can't we hurry up and agree so we can go find a room together?" His voice was low. He figured Jameson flirting with him was enough to ask for such a favor. "I won't charge if you just sign the paper..." He smirked and lightly ran his hand over the man's crotch before he turns to eat the salad he'd ordered.

Rick was watching the two of them carefully, knowing full well what was happening under the table, but he couldn't react badly. It would look terrible on him for this deal. He eats his own food, watching the two behind his shades, before finally hearing Jameson say he would agree, "I accept the offer, Mr. Sanchez. Now...can we make this official?" he asks.

Rick just smiles a little, "Of course..." He handed the man a contract, before shaking his hand. "Thank you, I look f-forward to working with you," he says, pocketing the contract. Mr. Jameson soon finishes up his food, finishing up his glass of wine. He was obviously antsy to go and spend time with Morty, to which Rick just chuckles softly, "I-If you wish to spend a little time with Morty I'm a-afraid I will have to attend too." he says, fixing his shirt collar, watching them carefully. Jameson looks hesitant before finally nodding his head, swallowing thickly.

Once the contract was signed Morty smirked. He let his hand slip down to grope the man next to him. He finished up his salad and glanced between Rick and Jameson. He knew Jameson was hesitant. "Not in the room, Sir. He just protects me. I am very expensive..." He smirked and leaned over to kiss his neck. "I'm very good at my job, Mr. Jameson... you don't want to miss my private show..." He looked at Rick for a small moment. "Come on. If there's nothing left to do give Rick the address to the hotel you want and text me your room number." He turned away from Jameson to collect his jacket and purse. "I'll see you soon, babe." He kissed his cheek before climbing over him to be free, "accidentally" grinding against him as he goes. He pulled on his coat and walked out. Despite being owned by Rick he was still cocky enough to walk out. He had confidence that other Morty's lacked. It came with being a whore. He leaned on Rick's car and waited for him to come out.

The man in question just nods to Morty. "I understand. Nice meeting you..." he says, a shiver running through his spine as Morty gropes him. He just takes a breath, not seeming too phased by it or by Morty grinding atop his lap...even though God knows he was. He watches him leave a moment before talking to Rick, making final arrangements, finishing up business and getting an address.

Rick walks out then, going over to the car. His expression is unreadable under the glasses until they both get in the car. "What t-the hell was that, Morty? That...that ca-came on way too strong -" he mumbles, obviously pissed as he messed with a toothpick in his lips once more.

Morty smirked as he checked his phone and waited. He knew Rick would be shitty but that was fun! He looked up as Rick walked out of the restaurant. He climbed into the car and leaned his seat back a little. "Well... He liked it. I got a client and you got your deal. What does it matter?" He rolled his eyes. "I could easily make a grand off him for a session, he's a good client so don't let your dick ruin this job." He huffed and crossed his arms for a moment before he relaxed again. He didn't need to go into a session tense, it would only end badly if he did. "You're just jealous. Now give me some sort of word that I can say to let you know something is _majorly_ wrong and you need to help me. L-like a safe word only we know."

Rick rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you definitely were t-the key to me getting the deal." He says, sarcasm in his voice as he drives off, hands gripping the steering wheel. "You're going to n-not charge him. I heard you t-tell him you'd give him a-a session for free. You did that to y-yourself." He says with a roll of his eyes, looking forward as they drive. Lights reflect on his glasses, casting Rick in a slight glow as they drive to the hotel in question. "I don't know, MoOorty. I-it can be anything. Should b-be something you'd never s-say in sex, obviously."

"I said that if he signed. This isn't a one-time session, Rick, not with someone that fucking powerful!" He bit his lip and watched out the window, thinking about the man. He tried to stop his body from waking up as he thought about what the man could do to him, but his shorts hid nothing. He gave a short sigh, "Rick I'm a whore, he's got a lot of money. Why shouldn't I try to make a connection of my own? I'm good at my job, all he had to do was look at me and he couldn't stop staring. Isn't that why you brought me?" He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell could he use? Pineapple? Mango? Help? He gave a soft groan, He had no idea what he could say. "I-I dunno... you pick Rick, Your m-my pimp. You have to have s-some idea..."

Rick glances over as Morty says that, seeing how he was already hard and aroused at the thought of him. He wouldn't be jealous had Morty not seemed so into him, but the kid seemed to have a thing for powerful older men...and that was what made Rick jealous. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, only a little bit, looking forward once again. He doesn't reply to his question of whether or not that's why he brought him for a minute before finally speaking up. "Yeah, I did...n-not to get a damn crush." He says with a sigh, glancing away. "Just s-say my name or something." He says, finally arriving at the hotel, which was huge and fancy. He gets out of the car and waits for Morty before heading inside, going through the immaculate lobby and to the elevator to the floor in question. Rick is silent eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

Morty bit his lip. He didn't have a crush... maybe... it was hard to tell. He looked away. He didn't want to admit he might have a crush on the other man. "The only person I have a crush on is you." He chewed his lip. Finally, he heard Ricks suggestion and laughed. "That won't work. The reason I use M4 is cause I moan your name when I cum... so your name is something I readily say during sex..." He blushed slightly and looked away. Morty followed him inside and hugged his arm in the elevator. He was surprised at such a big place and smiled. "Stop being so grumpy baby... please? You can fuck me later."

Rick just rolls his eye at him saying that the only person he had a crush on was him, and he doesn't believe that for a second. Rick wasn't stupid. "J-Just say banana or something, then." he said, a little happy to hear that Morty said his name when he came...though it must be off putting to some people to hear that when they're fucking them. He nods his head as Morty says he could fuck him later, though wasn't sure if he'd take him up on that offer. He wasn't in a great mood, despite getting such a big deal done. 

Morty nods. "Banana." He leans up and kisses Rick before heading down the hall with him. He hoped he could still have control with Jameson, he cherished his control. The only thing he really worried about was would happen if he called out for Rick as he came... it was more than a habit now, it happened almost every time without fail... 

Once by the room, he knocks, and Jameson answers, the room being huge, a suite, with a balcony overlooking the city. "Morty, how nice of you to come...come in," he says, looking to Rick with a nod.

Rick just waves, "I-I'll be outside. Don't w-worry, I do this whenever a-anyone has time with MoOorty...it's only a safety precaution." he says, though that wasn't true at all. This was the first time because he didn't trust Jameson fully. The man was powerful. You didn't get that way by letting whores walk all over you. Rick stands outside the door, leaning against the wall, able to hear inside quite easily from this position. He looks on his phone, already jealous as hell to know that Morty was in there and not out here with him, letting Rick fuck him against the wall. 

Morty peaked inside the room and entered when Jameson asked him to. He looked around, he'd left his purse in Rick's car but he had his phone and a small baggie of powder. He immediately poured them drinks and added the powder to Jameson's while He was busy with Rick. He may not have been charging but he wouldn't leave empty handed. He took a sip from his glass and headed back to Jameson with the drugged glass. "I got us something to start off the night. You can ask me anything you like... but I think we should have a drink before we get into action."

Jameson takes the glass from him, smiling a little, "Thank you." he says, taking a sip of it, sitting down on one of the chairs in a little sitting room area. "I've heard mention of you in town, I'm happy I get to meet the one and only Morty," he says, taking another sip of his drink, not thinking of anything wrong in it. "If you are any indication of what Sanchez has to offer, I would say I signed the right deal." he said with a smirk, finishing up the glass before standing up, going to walk over to him, much taller than Morty. He cups his cheek, looking down into his eyes, his own a steely silver.

Morty smiled and watched him. He sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his legs, sipping his drink. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. Jameson..." He bowed his head a moment. He looked around the room as he heard Jameson talking about what Rick could offer. A smirk formed on his lips. "I'm the best Rick has to offer." The boy smirked a little behind his hand as Jameson finished off his drink. He finished his own and stood up as the man approached him. He bit his lip a little as the other touched him and leaned into his hand. "What do you want me to call you? Mr. Jameson is a little tedious in the throes of passion..." he made eye contact with the man. Unlike the other whores he had a lot of confidence and he didn't give up control easily.

The man just chuckles as he says that he was the best Rick could offer, and he nods his head, "I'm glad that I get to see the best he has to offer..." he says, hand moving down his throat, his fingers cold against his neck. "Call me Adam." He grabbed onto Morty's shirt collar, tugging him up, and pressing their lips together roughly, obviously experienced with this sort of thing. He lets his hand travel down his form, down his side, before beginning to slip under the tank top he wore. As he pulls back from the kiss, he smirks a little, "Let's get these clothes off of you," he says, his voice rough, predatory.

Morty shivered at the cold touch on his neck and let out a soft groan. He whispered out the man's name before their lips were pressed together. Morty moaned softly into the kiss as he felt the man's hands on his body. When the kiss was broken, Morty smirked. He knew they would end up fighting for dominance... He glanced at Adam's eyes. "Are you sure you can get these shorts off me? I barely got them on..." He laughed softly and let his own hands go to remove the other's clothing.

Adam smirks, and he grabs the other's hands, holding them back behind his back with one hand, the other suddenly tugging the shorts down in a show of power, a chuckle forming in his throat. "Yeah? It looks like I did pretty well." he said with a smirk, suddenly grabbing at his ass, pushing him down to the huge, soft bed. He straddles him, still holding his hands above his head with one hand, undoing his pants with the other.

Morty slightly rolls his eyes at the man though allows him to do pretty much as he pleased. He glanced up and tugged on his wrists a little, trying to be free, however allows him to hold him down. His hips bucked up against the man's. "H-hurry up... please, Adam, I've wanted you since we sat at the restaurant." He arched his back a little his legs spreading for the man to rest between them. He bucked his hips a little. He was a little impatient. He wanted to return to Rick already. More than anything he wanted this fucker to fuck him and pass out so he could get his payment.

Adam scoffs, "Come on, be patient," he says, sliding his pants off enough to reveal himself, already hard and ready for Morty. He wasn't big like Rick was, wasn't hot in the way that Rick was. Sure he was powerful, dominating...but he was letting Morty basically run the show. He presses two fingers to Morty's entrance and can push them in easily, seeing how he was already stretched open and wet for him. "Ahh...you really were wanting this, huh?" he asks with a smirk, grabbing both Morty's thighs and holding them apart as he pushes himself into Morty. He begins to thrust, going at an even pace, but not taking into account Morty's pleasure, not trying to find that spot inside of him, just fucking him as most anyone would.

He smirked at him. "Why would you want me to be patient when you can fuck my asshole all night?" He chuckled softly and let out a soft moan as he felt the man's fingers in him. "I-isn't a whores job to be ready?" He smirked and watched the man, eying his length in a hope that it could really bring him to an end. When the man started to thrust he slipped a hand down to stroke himself. His eyes closed and, given the fact he wasn't too different from the others, He imagined Rick. He imagined Rick was above him and what he might say, the names he might call him that pushed him closer to the edge. Anything to try and reach his end with the man.

Adam doesn't last long, the effect of both the drug and just the fact that he didn't have the stamina that Morty had. He cums inside the other, panting heavily, before pulling out and lying next to him in bed, breathing heavily. His eyes looked slightly glazed over, tired already from all of this. He didn't even take into account the other and if he came or not, he just smirks, "Not bad..." he says quietly, petting his hair...before he falls asleep, lying on the blankets, shirt still on but nothing else.

Morty rolled his eyes as the other came. He didn't cum, he wasn't going to even try. He waited a moment until Adam was asleep to move. He sat up and immediately set about taking everything of value. He took the man's watch and rings before he grabbed his wallet. He took all his money and cards, just leaving his id and an empty wallet. He pulled on his shorts and grabbed his phone before he walked out to Rick. He handed him everything he took. "Can we like... go fuck or something please?"

Rick was standing outside, able to hear everything from out in the hallway, and he didn't hear Morty moan as much as usual...which helped him feel a bit better about his jealousy. He looks surprised as he takes everything from him, raising an eyebrow, "Hey. T-This deal is actually legitimately important to me. If-if you're going to take all his shit, make it look like s-someone else did it." he says, breaking the lock on the door, leaving the door open, and he goes inside, going through the drawers and making it look like someone had tried to go through everything to get what he needed. He then walks back out, toothpick still in his mouth, and he pockets everything, a smirk on his lips. "Y-Yeah. Let's go." he said, walking out with him, hands in his pockets.

Morty rolled his eyes as Rick messed up the room and looked around curiously to make sure they weren't attracting attention. He followed him as he left and hums. He was excited, he mainly wanted to be able to cum, he wanted Rick to fuck him hard... He just hated being patient. "How do we get to use his cards if video cameras can pick us up? He's loaded. I want some of his money..." He gave a soft whine, wanting to go blow up his bank account. "Can't you spoil me a little baby? Pretty please?"

Rick just smirks a little as he hears this, rolling his eyes, and he goes down the elevator with him, rolling the toothpick around in his mouth. "W-What, do you want m-me to fuck you o-or do you want to go spend some of this money?" he asks, smirk on his lips, "D-Don't worry about the cameras. I can take c-care of that." he says, heading out to the car, grabbing a small device from the trunk. "T-This thing shorts o-out camera frequencies...they w-won't know what happened by the time w-we get out of there," he said with a small smirk, getting into the front seat.

Morty got in as well and smirked. He leaned over to Rick and kissed below his ear. "I want to go blow up cards buying things you want me to wear and then we can go home or crawl in the back or both... and you can fuck me until I pass out." He lightly bit the man's ear. "Please baby?" He sat in his own seat and let his hand go to grope the older man a little. He knew this wouldn't be enough to get Rick too hard, but he hoped it at least convinced him to do something. "Come on. You love me, don't you? You love my tight ass. E-even that guy couldn't make me moan like you."

Rick rolls his eyes, "Y-You're supposed to be-be at the club in an hour, M-Morty...do you w-want to disappoint your f-fans?" he asks, lighting up a cigarette, only to feel Morty grope at his crotch, and he glances over at him, cocking an eyebrow. He would _never_ say that he loved Morty. He just didn't do that kind of thing. "Fine, let-let's go," he said, driving off toward the huge shopping center, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along with the music on the radio. Sure, Morty may usually get his way when it came to shit like this...but Rick knew that he was in charge where it really counted. They had a fucked up relationship, but they made it work.

Morty smirked. "Leave them in suspense about when I'll be there. I'll make it a good show, I promise." His smile grew wider when he got his way. He knew that he could get his way almost every time he asked. All he really did was give up his control in the bedroom, and that was only because he trusted Rick. 

Rick just nods his head as Morty says he would make it a good show, "Good. Y-You better. Make me a-a lot of money, Morty."

When they got to the mall, he jumped out and headed inside. "Baby come on!!!! You're so slow, I want to get some new toys and clothes. I'm pretty sure you want toys too." He glanced at him. "I know where the sex shop is~!" He called out to his lover as he walked towards the door. With their new relationship, he wanted to get new things to try with Rick he wouldn't just do with any client. He trusted Rick to know his limits and not hurt him, He couldn't really trust his everyday clients.

Getting out of the car, Rick flipped him off as Morty said he was slow, "Keep th-that up and I'm not giving you s-shit." he says, though it was a half-hearted response, not really meaning what he was saying. He follows him inside, his hair a little messy now, not gelled back anymore but back to the way it usually was. He follows him in, heading to the sex shop, his eyes hidden under the glasses. "Y-You gonna show me w-what really turns you on, huh? Some sh-shit you don't do w-with the clients? Wow, I'm so lucky..." he says with a little smirk, setting off the device, which would have the range of the whole mall, keeping them from being seen.

Morty smirked as they entered the shop and glanced at Rick. "Mmm... you know it, baby. Pick out whatever you want." He winked at Rick before running off to pick out some things he wanted. Obviously, he needed a dildo, and not just for his room anymore. He ran his hands over some of the outfits and picked out a few, and one for the club. The ones he picked out for Rick were more girly while he had a leather outfit for the club. He eventually found Rick again with an arm full of toys and accessories, the most notable? A black leather collar with a lock on it. He blushed slightly once he'd found Rick. "I got most of what I want. Did you get anything you wanted to try with me? I mean... I-I trust you, so I'd try anything once with you..."

Rick lets Morty pick out whatever he wanted, just walking through and looking at things. He breathes out deeply, finding a few things for Morty, getting a set of cuffs, a little vibrator with a remote controller that he could turn it on with, and another outfit. He hands them to Morty as he asks if he wanted him to get anything, "I have m-most things you'd need in m-my room." He says with a smirk, grabbing the stolen credit card and paying for the items, a smirk on his lips, but he keeps it low key. "Want anything else?" He asks him, as they walk out the store.

He tilts his head a moment before smirking. "Well... there was this designer dress and a matching set of heels... I think you might like them if I wore them to some of your drug parties... but they're kinda really expensive, the dress is $1000 and the shoes are $500. Ohhh and there's a perfect ring to complete the set for $5000. Me and Candy were contemplating trying to steal it... do you think Uncle Adam has enough money to buy me all the shiny things?" He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. More than anything, he really wanted to try and bankrupt this man... even if Rick needed the deal. At least most of his clients were nice enough to try and help him finish, but Adam had been a dick. He was rather excited to get home after work and try out some of the new toys Rick had bought for him

Rick chuckles a little as he hears this, "H-Hey, might as well...j-just don't wear it-it around whenever we see him...and we-we need to get rid of-of the cards as soon as we buy that s-shit." he says, taking him to the store they were talking about. "H-He has enough money t-to buy that shit. Then...then we're done. I act-actually need that guy for s-some shit I'm doing." he says, putting a toothpick in his mouth, craving some more Klax...or crack. Anything, really. He fixes his glasses, motioning to Morty to go pick out what he wanted.

Morty smirked and lead Rick to the shop. He was lucky it was all right together in the same little shop. He pulled out a tight silver dress, found silver glitter heels, and showed Rick the ring he wanted, which was really a cluster of rings that were being sold as a set. He looked at Rick and smiled. "Pretty please? You'll love it, I promise, I'll make you extra money at your next party, babe." He hoped Rick would indulge him, he figured the man would. Morty almost always for his way when he really tried, more often than not, he'd promise money or, now, sexual favors in return for anything he wanted. He often liked being manipulative.

Rick was going to accept the dress and shoes, but when he sees the rings being sold for an insane price, he lets out a groan, "Shit, Morty, d-do you really need that?" he asks him, looking them over. They were just rings, honestly, nothing immaculate...and he was pretty sure this guy would notice more than $6000 missing from his account. That wasn't a small fee, that would be traced back to here. "Fine. Go ahead." he said, getting the rings and checking out with the card.

The blonde boy hugged Rick tightly and kissed him once he said he could have the rings as well. He was excited. He only really half hoped he didn't ruin Rick's deal, however knew he could easily sway Adam from being too angry. He was used to using sex to get out of things. Morty looked away and once he had the bag in his hand, he walked out with Rick. "We'll go home and burn the cards after work. Now let's get to the bar. It's almost 10 now. I won't be too late getting up there for my set now." He smirked. He hoped that Rick didn't plan to find him a client tonight, he really wanted to do his set and leave, but he did have new toys he wanted to check out on his own...

Rick just looks away as Morty hugs him, "Y-Yeah yeah, you're welcome. G-get off." he says, brushing his fingers through his hair. He finishes paying and he heads out with Morty, smirking as he says they would go and burn the cards. "I-I'll take care of it. Y-you just focus on your set," he said, getting in the car.


	5. Body Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty lets the club patrons lick alcohol off his body and Rick gets jealous, Morty hopes to ease the man's worry when they take a shower.

Rick was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, a nervous tick as he wanted another fix. He just drives off to the club, wind blowing in his hair. He was a little out of it, just driving without a word.

Morty starts going through the bags for the things he wanted for his set. He put what he needed into its own bag and glanced at Rick. He soon laughed. "Want to know how to improve Alcohol sales?" He smirked a little and hesitated to continue. "Charge double and let them do body shots off me. Half the club would do it and you know it, Rick..." He smirked. It was practically a fool proof plan. His fans would get drunk and get to lick beer off his body, Rick would get double the money, and Morty would get turned on.

Rick glances over at him as he says to start charging for body shots before he smirks a little, "Y-you'd like that, wouldn't you? Some g-gross men just l-licking you clean?" he asks, rolling his eyes, "Alright. O-On one condition. Y-You...let me d-do a line of K-Lax off you too." he says, looking forward, moving the toothpick around in his mouth, the street lights reflecting on his sunglasses, Finally they arrive, and he sees there were a ton of people there, a line out the door. "L-Looks like you've got p-people waiting for you." he had a small smirk on his lips.

Morty thinks about it before nodding. He smirks. "Are you wanting to snort before or after my set?" He asked, even though he knew the answer already. Rick wants it now, needs it. He looked at the line that had built and nods. He had quite a big fan base, and it seemed to get bigger every night. 

Rick just smirks a little, "B-Before. I want to see you s-splayed out right now, j-just for me..." he tells him, not wanting to admit that he just needed it now, it wasn't a fact that he just wanted it now.

Morty looked at him. He wasn't going to say anything, he knew Rick didn't want that, he needed it, had to have it. Rick was addicted, and he figures within a year or two the man would be dead. "You need to take a video of you fucking me so I can post it. A picture did this, what could a video do?" He smirked and waved to a few. Once they parked he stepped out, hugging Rick immediately as they headed inside the bar to see his friends.

He just rolls his eyes as he hears Morty say he should post a video, "W-We'll see." He wasn't sure he wanted anyone else to see Morty like that...even though he knew a majority of the people that went to the club had already seen Morty like that once or twice...or more than that. He steps out as well, motioning to the back for Morty and him to go in, knowing Morty had to change into his other outfit.

He followed Rick to the back, trying to relax his body again. If he kept thinking about losing Rick he'd fuck up his whole set. Once inside, Morty takes Rick to his office, which was rarely used unless something important came up... like drugs... and Morty knew not only did he keep drugs in here, this is where his special suckers were kept. He glanced at Rick. "Can I have one of the good suckers when I go to do my set?" He tilts his head a little.

Rick heads back to the office with Morty, hands in his pockets, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. It was a small office but nice, simple with a desk and two chairs, a computer and cabinets. Rick locks the door behind them and he looks to Morty, chuckling softly. "Yeah. I-if you're good for me r-right now." he pushed some things off his desk to make room for Morty. "Lay down." He said firmly, pointing to the desk as he goes through the cabinets to look for something.

Morty huffed gently as he heard Rick. "When aren't I good for you baby?" He glanced around at the small room, not much had changed since he was in here when he first started his job here. He watched Rick clean off the desk before he pulled off his tank top and laid down. He only half wondered if Rick would ever consider fucking him on the desk. He bit his lip hard and pulled his legs up onto the desk in an attempt to hide what he thoughts of Rick could do to him. "Come on baby... I have a job to do!" He rolled his eyes a little at how long it seemed to take him.

Rick stands up, a small vial of a neon pink powder in his hand, and he sees how the other was laying on his desk. He smirks, walking over to him and he moves a hand down to stroke Morty through his shorts. "Already h-hard? I don't think you need those suckers... y-you're doing fine on your own." He says with a smirk, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "finish your show t-tonight, make lots o-of money...and I'll fuck you on th-this desk when we're done..." he says, letting go of his crotch as he begins to lie out a line on Morty's chest, the powder glowing slightly. He leans down, sniffing it up with a shiver, wiping his nose with a smirk once he was done.

Morty arched his back with a moan as Rick began to stroke him. He felt a blush creeping on his face. He squirmed a little and bucked his hips at the idea of getting fucked on the desk. He arched his back a little as Rick snorted the drug off his chest. Morty sat up a little and eventually stood. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the collar to hand to Rick. "Would you like to completely own me in a way everyone can see? If not I can just use this for my shows..." He set the collar on the desk and started changing. He pulled off his shorts to add a lace thong under them before strapping on the top of the leather outfit that He'd bought for this. He looped the hooks through to his shorts to make it near impossible now to pull them off.

Rick lets Morty change, just watching him do so with an unreadable expression, loving how Morty looked naked like this...it wasn't new to him, but damn if he could appreciate it more. He sees the collar, chuckling a bit, and once Morty had changed he walks over to him, grabbing him by the top and kissing him roughly. He leans down, pressing a hard bruising bite to his neck. Morty shivered slightly, knowing Rick was watching him. Morty glanced up as Rick grabbed his top and he moaned into the kiss and his hands fisted the black jacket Rick wore. He moaned loudly at the bite and almost instantly his pants were too tight for him to want to go do his set. Rick slipped the collar on, clicking it shut. He stood back, looking him over, "n-not bad." He said, grabbing a sucker and holding it out to him.

The collar rested heavily on his collar bones and the bruise wasn't even covered at all. He smirked and took the sucker from Rick and popped it into his mouth. "I thought you said I didn't need my special suckers?" He turned to head to the door. "Why don't you go out to the bar and watch me? If you're lucky you can be the first one to do a shot... and if you are I get to make it special." He winks before heading to tell the DJ to start his set next and to announce double price body shots off Morty.

Rick smirks as he sees how the collar didn't even cover up the mark he had left on his neck. He looked good like that, he needed to get a tag that said Rick's name on it...or better yet, a tattoo of his name... Nah, that would interfere with Morty's work, and Rick getting the money he wanted from him. "H-Hey, a little help never hurt," he says in reply to Morty saying he didn't need his sucker, "B-Besides, it's part of your act," he says quietly, pausing as he hears Morty say he could do a body shot on him. He shivers a little, hesitant, before he follows after him, locking the door behind him. He stands in the back of the room, watching as people pile in to watch Morty's set.

Morty nods at Rick's comment on the sucker. "I want your tag by the time I do my set tomorrow. You can even stamp it with the club's address instead of our own." He smirked. Once he was backstage he was in heaven. The sucker warmed his body and it really seemed to help make his pants tighter. As his music started he walked out and started his dance. Tonight was a little different. He'd been late so he was a little more lenient with what he let the people see of him and he obviously played the collar a little too, sometimes acting as if a dog on a leash. By the end of the set, Morty was ready for his own shot.

The DJ smirked as Morty left the stage. "In just a couple minutes, Morty will be practically naked on our bar for body shots. Anything you want to drink, just a little extra and you can lick it off your favorite dancer!!!" Morty smirked as he heard the crowd and headed to his room to get changed into something smaller for this.

Rick watches the whole thing, also talking to a few people in the club but never letting his gaze stray too far from Morty for too long. When he hears the announcement about the body shots he smirks, getting up and heading into the back room, following Morty. He knocks once before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "Body s-shots? You said I get o-one first..." he says with a smirk, fixing his glasses, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

Morty nods as he glanced at Rick. He'd taken off his shorts and the top, now just wearing his lace thong, and was currently trying to fix his hair. "Yeah. Just go the front and sit down baby. You're the owner. No one will stop you. I'll be there in a few minutes, just be patient." He glanced at him before waving him off. He looked back at the mirror as he was applying his makeup again. This was going to be fun, random strangers licking alcohol off his body...? He wondered if Rick would get jealous.

Rick just rolls his eyes, going over to Morty and he suddenly gets behind him, grabbing his ass and biting his neck above the collar, "you don't t-tell me what to do, Morty Smith. R-remember that." He growls in his ear, voice serious, an unspoken threat in what he was saying, before he leaves, closing the door behind him. He goes to the front, lighting up a cigarette and going to sit down, watching the other dancers idly, not paying too much attention to them, honestly. He was more focused on Morty... the kid really was getting to be quite the spoiled brat, thinking he ran the show.

Morty shivered as Rick bit his neck. He turns in the man's arms to kiss him. "I'm just telling you that you still get the first one. You own me." Morty smirked as Rick left and finally made his way out to the bar. He ran a hand through his hair as the bar tender helped him up onto the counter. He smirked to everyone else before looking at Rick. He carefully moved so he straddled the man's hips. "What's your drink, Mr. Sanchez? I told you... you get first shot..." he smirked and began to sway his hips a little with the beat and he gave a small smile to the patrons that seemed to glare at Rick for being so lucky. His hands tangled into blue hair, tugging back lightly.

Rick sits down at the bar, smirking as he sees Morty go over to him. He places his hands on Morty's hips, holding him in place, before he leans forward, his lips inches away from the other's lips. "Whiskey." He says, letting the bartender get it for him. He watches under his reflective shades, hiding his eyes from everyone. _Fuck..._ Morty was hot like this. Well... always, really.

Morty smirked and took the shot the bartender handed him. He took it himself and leaned down, tugging on Rick's chin before kissing him. He tilted Ricks head enough to ensure that he wouldn't lose any of the alcohol. His hips grind against Rick before he finally pulls away. He smirked and made his way to lay on the bar for whoever came next to pay. 

Rick looks a bit surprised to see Morty take the shot for him and he shivers, taking it from the other, his hands on his hips, moving up his form. He swallows it, a smirk on his lips as he pulls back, letting Morty go to lie on the counter once more.

Most people chose theirs to be on his hips or his stomach, where his sternum ends. A few chose his collar bones. However, Morty refused to give anyone else the same one he gave to Rick. Rick was special.

He observes everyone, making sure they weren't doing anything he didn't approve of... which, he was jealous. He could see that now. He just growls and he goes to take care of other business, angry at himself for getting so emotionally attached to him. When everyone has had their fill, he motions to Morty he would be outside to drive them home. They had made quite a lot of money from the body shots, something Rick would have to implement later again...

Morty stood up finally and headed back to his dressing room. He pulled on some actual clothes and headed out to the car. Morty climbed into the car and leaned over to kiss him. "Did you have fun baby? I made a lot of money..." He sat back in his seat.

Rick just rolls his eyes under the glasses, toothpick back in his mouth. "Y-yeah you did. Hope you h-had fun." He says with a sigh, starting to drive them home. 

"I need a fucking shower. I'm sticky as hell from all that alcohol..." he huffed and ran his hands through his hair. He pulled out his phone to check out the things they posted about his body shot event. "Everyone loved the body shots baby. Did you like it?" He glanced at Rick. He'd seen how jealous he'd been in the bar. "Why were you so jealous, Rick?

He didn't want to admit he was jealous...but it seemed Morty picked up on it. Not like he was being exactly sneaky and undercover. "I'm _not_ jealous. Y-you fuck people as a profession. I'm not j-jealous of some gross fuckers licking you." He says firmly, his hands a little tight on the steering wheel.

He nods slightly. He knew Rick was lying but oh well. As long as he knew Morty had work and that the boy wouldn't just change. He put his phone away and relaxed in the seat, leaning back a little. "Are we going to do that again? Or did you get too jealous of all those men touching me to want to offer it?" He gave a low chuckle, his head turning to watch Rick as they drove. It was times like this that he absolutely loved Rick and everything about the old man.

Rick scoffs, "c-considering how much money y-you made me I'd say y-yeah I want to offer it a-again. Money m-means more than my being j-jealous...which I'm not." He says to cover up quickly, looking forward. 

Morty smirked as Rick admitted he was jealous. Rick couldn't hide things like that from Morty too well. Morty knew that Rick was jealous of all the men he slept with. He partly wanted the man to ask him to quit. To be exclusive. But Rick was just like him. Rick wouldn't give up the whores. Morty couldn't give up his clients. And more than anything... Rick wouldn't give up the money Morty made to ask something like that. Morty knew those things as facts. Morty let a hand reach out to run through the other's hair. "Can you help me shower?"

When he hears Morty ask to help him shower he just smirks, "you j-just want to use m-my shower and g-get fucked. You'll n-never have enough, huh?" He asked as they pull into the multi car garage he had. He steps out, grabbing the stuff out of the back they had bought before.

He gave a short huff at Rick and stuck out his tongue. "You know how to fuck me the best, babe. I get hard so quickly, you push me to the edge without any effort. You are so amazing baby..." he smirked and leaned over to bite his neck as they pulled in. "You love how your dick sits perfectly in my ass. I was made for you and that's why you're so jealous." He climbs out and grabs a few of the bags before heading inside to get a shower. Morty set his new clothes in his room before stripping down to his thong and heading to Ricks room. 

Rick smirks, "I know I-I do. I-its not hard to get y-you to that point anyway..." he says, groaning as the other bites his neck before going inside. He wouldn't admit that he did feel partly like that was true. That his cock was made for Morty, made for his tight ass and that no one else could please the kid like Rick could. But Rick wasn't going to ask to be exclusive. No matter how much a small nagging voice in his head said to. He puts the stuff down and heads to his bedroom, getting out of his clothes, taking the glasses off his face. He really needed to invent something to get his face looking halfway decent again...but he was too busy with this empire he set up. He sees Morty already headed to his bathroom and he cocks an eyebrow. "Did I s-say you could use mine?' he asks, arms crossed.

He glanced at the man across the room. He walks closer and wraps his arms around Rick. "Mine is too small for us to fuck baby. I haven't cum tonight." He smirked and sat on his knees, unbuttoning Ricks pants to pull him out and lick the tip.

Rick looks back at Morty as he hears this, raising an eyebrow, "what makes y-you think I'm gonna fuck you?" He asks, watching as Morty gets on his knees, "you d-don't have to have someone fuck you every day," he says with a roll of his eyes, moving one hand to pet Morty's hair, letting him take his member out. He was slightly hard, just watching him, not overwhelmed with lust yet, just letting Morty do what he wanted. 

Morty looked up at him. "Yes I do baby... I love being fucked, I need it, Rick. Just like you need drugs. This is my addiction. It's just evolving to need you more than anything else..." He kisses the tip and slowly took more of him into his mouth until his nose pressed into Rick's skin and he gave a simple hum. He pulled completely away and stood up. "Will you please fuck me, Grandpa Rick? You can take a video if you want. To be able to watch as your dick slips in and out of me anytime you want..." He smirked at Rick, knowing he could very well become another addiction the man had.

"I'm not a-addicted." he says firmly, glancing away, a scowl on his face. As he lets go, he had to admit he was a little disappointed, wanting a blow job from the kid, he knew he was talented in that realm. He smirks, liking when Morty called him grandpa Rick. "Nah...I-I don't need a video of you b-being fucked to jack off to..." he says, grabbing Morty's hair and tugging it forward, looking serious as always...before finally, he moves a hand to grab his ass. "Well, come on. L-lets go if we're doing th-this." He says with a roll of his eyes.

Morty raised a brow at him and tugged his chin to look at him. "You twitch if you go more than 12 hours without your drugs. Look at yourself in a mirror, babe, your the biggest fucking addict I know... and I know the whole underside of Miami." He let out a groan as his hair was pulled and he moved to stand. "B-but it's not a stranger like all the other videos you have..." He jumped slightly as his ass was grabbed and he relaxed a little before heading into the bathroom. He started the water before stripping out of his thong.

Rick just shakes his head as he hears Morty, not wanting to admit that it was true. He needed a line in the morning to even get him through the day...without it he'd succumb to crippling depression and probably just die from the withdrawal. Rick heads into the bathroom as well, getting out of his pants and boxers as well, his thin pale form on display once more. Morty watched Rick and decided to try his hand at having control for a little bit here. He wouldn't deny that Rick could always over power him, he just wondered how pissed off Rick would get at having his control challenged. Rick smirked as he saw Morty there, "desperate little fuck aren't you?" He asked, walking over to him, pulling him into the shower. 

He watched as Rick undressed and really appreciated the body until he was pulled into the shower. "I'm always desperate for you baby, I'm addicted to your dick..."

He smirks as Morty says he was addicted to his dick, "I-I know you are...y-you're born to b-be a little slut...w-what do you think your parents would t-think if they saw y-you now?" he asks him, He pinned him against the wall, biting and sucking at his neck. "We'll have t-to try those clothes I got you soon...well...A-Adam got you."

Morty smirked at being called a slut. "What do you think they'd do if they saw your dick in my ass?" He mumbled out. He arched his back as he was pinned to the wall and moaned at the bites and kisses to his neck. He pulled free and turned them, around before he dropped to his knees again. He pinned Rick's hips to the wall, surprisingly strong being so tiny. He licked the man from base to tip before sucking on the tip happily. He eventually let go of Rick to stroke his member as he started to bob his head. This is where he had the most control, being on his knees put him exactly in his place. He was powerful when he had someone's dick in his mouth, most guys became putty to him after this.

Rick smirks, "who cares...I'm n-not stopping just c-cause they have a-a problem..." Rick gasps at suddenly being flipped, looking down at him with surprise, before shivering as he takes his member into his mouth. He smirks a little, letting him continue for a minute, before grabbing him by the hair, tugging him up, "Y-You think that s-shit is gonna work on me, Morty?" he asks with a chuckle, grabbing his wrists and holding them tightly behind his back. "I'm not like the o-other guys you fuck...you c-can't get your way with me...we go at my pace." he said firmly, a scowl on his face.

he gave a short groan as he was pulled up by his hair. When his wrists were pinned he knew he'd lost the struggle... not that he really wanted to win... He gave a soft moan for him before he nods. "Your pace... but please hurry, I have things to do later..." He hasn't really made plans yet but hoped it could be enough to push Rick to be a little more possessive tonight. Morty looked up at him, trying to play innocent as always. "Tell me what you want me to do, Grandpa Rick." He wished he could move his arms, but any sign of a struggle would probably mean more pain in the end. For once Morty wanted to avoid unnecessary pain...

He growls in his ear, holding him tight, his hand grasping his wrists tight. "Oh, I don't know...I'm p-pretty sure you don't have things t-to do..." he held him on his stomach against the wall. "I want y-you to shut up a-and let me fuck you... be good f-for your grandpa," he told him, letting go of his hands to instead grab his hips tightly. He knew Morty was begging for this, wanting his dick inside him...he knew he was ready for it. He presses his cock against his hole, and he bites his neck hard as he thrusts in. "You don't tell me w-what to do...you spoiled brat...you need to learn your place..."

Morty gave a soft moan as he was pinned to the wall. He glanced back at Rick. " _Please..._ " his stomach churned as he felt Rick holding his hip tight. He wanted this... Morty moaned loudly as Rick thrust in and bit his neck. He rocked hips a little trying to make Rick hurry up... or at least seem like the whore he really was. He arched his back as he moaned loudly. His hands pressed against the tile of the shower and he bit his lip. He gave a low moan and smirked a little. "Baby... I know my place... it's below you, getting my ass fucked."

Rick just smirks as he hears the other moan out please, knowing he wanted it so bad...which he gave to him. He begins to fuck him hard, one hand moving up to hold his member in his own hand. "You're right..it is...you're m-mine...you should g-get my name tattooed on y-your ass or something...o-or a big 'R'..." he grins at the thought, slapping his ass as he says that. He would love that, love owning Morty's body like that...even if there was a lot of guilt for even thinking that way. He strokes the other as he fucks him, hard, holding him against the wall.

Morty bucked his hips as Rick gripped him. His eyes widened a little as he tries to stay a little calm. He rested his head on the tile trying to not just fall apart immediately. At the man's words, he looked at him. "If you're willing to pay... you can do whatever you want to me." He laughed a little before giving a loud moan. He felt his body starting to tense. "Baby oh fuck..." He moaned lowly and arched his back.

Rick smirks, "Good... you're m-mine after all... _all mine._ " he growls out, continuing to slam into him. He loved how tight Morty was around him, like a glove, and he wanted to see how far he could push him, how much more he could take.

"R-Rick stop... I'm g-getting too close!!" He gave a soft whimper, half afraid of Rick being mad at how quickly he would cum.

Rick laughed, "Are y-you already about to cum? Oh, Morty," he said, sliding a finger in slowly beside his cock, "I've not even started...y-you...you said you got double penetrated o-once? I w-want to see if you c-can take more than a few f-fingers in there with me...s-stretch you as far as possible...I know you c-can take it..." he tells him, continuing to fuck him, slower now, but not too slow, taking his hand off of Morty's member.

Morty moaned as Rick laid a claim to him. The teen let his chest fall lower, bending at his hips as the finger was added. He bucked his hips a little and gave another loud moan as Rick explained what he wanted. He was happy that Rick was going slower now and had stopped stroking him. "You could... p-probably fit your whole hand..." he moaned lowly. "Oh fuck... baby add more..." He begged, his hips rocking a little again.

Rick smirks, "W-We'll see if you even last that long..." he says as Morty says he could fit his whole hand in there...he had no doubt that he could probably. Morty was such a horny slut, so desperate for being fucked...even with how big Rick was, he was sure he could fit at least three, maybe four fingers in. He chuckles as he hears how Morty asks for it, and he slowly adds a second finger, spreading them apart, while continuing to thrust inside of him.

Morty spread his legs a little more. He knew as well as Rick did that he was only really able to stretch that far for Rick. As the second finger entered him, Morty moaned loudly. He rocked his hips a little as the fingers spread. He looked at Rick and moaned lowly. "Fuck Rick..." He shifted and pressed his forehead to the cool tile as he was fucked. His body arched and relaxed for Rick. It was easy for his body to accept Rick. "Oh god, Rick..." his eyes hooded with lust as he slipped into his slut space. "Baby, please mark me... _God..._ it feels so good, so _big_..."

Rick groans as he feels how tight the other was around him, thrusting the two fingers in and out, scissoring them inside of him. "Feel good? Y-You're taking me in so well baby..." he whispers to him, kissing him on the lips, after tugging his hair back to make him look at him. "You wa-want me to mark you? Make s-sure everyone knows who owns you?" he asks with a smirk, before biting down on his neck, pretty high up, sucking hard as he adds a third finger inside of him, filling him up so incredibly tight. 

Morty groaned loudly as he felt the fingers scissoring. "Yes, baby... oh fuck..." He arched his back and returned the kiss happily. "M-make me yours. Make sure everyone knows my grandpa owns my tight ass..." He moaned out, his body rocked. He tilted his head for him to bite and his walls clamped down on the three fingers in ecstasy. 

Rick smirks as he hears what Morty moans out, and he moves forward to bite at his neck again, all three fingers thrusting in with his cock, forcing him open around them each time.He pulls back from the bite, smirking as he whispers in his ear, "Y-You want something else other than m-my fingers inside you?"

Morty tilted his head and moaned loudly. He gripped the man's hair tightly as he felt the other forcing his body open. He rocked his hips on Rick, loving how tight he was. "Oh fuck baby... yes, fuck, anything you want, Rick." He looked at him. "What could be better than your fingers?"

"Hm...I-I can think of a few things..." he says with a smirk in reference to when Morty asks what could be better than his cock, and he suddenly pulls his fingers out...only for there to be a low buzzing sound soon after. Rick pushes something cool and slightly soft to Morty's hole...a vibrator that was going on a low vibration. He slowly begins to push it inside of him, groaning at how it felt next to his cock as well.

He gave a loud whine as the fingers were removed. He was about to complain, beg for them to be back, when he felt the vibrator enter him. His walls clenched for a moment before he relaxed to let it slip inside. He felt his legs beginning to tremble and he moaned. "Oh fuck baby... keep going, harder..." He arched his back. "God fuck me, that is amazing..." He pants softly as he rocked back against Rick. It was amazing, better than Morty would have ever imagined.

Rick smirks as he hears the other finally moan, and he begins to move the vibrator in and out with his member, going slow at first...before going harder and deeper inside of him, picking up the pace a bit. He was careful not to tear him, but now that he was stretched enough he wasn't quite as lenient. 

He tightened around Rick a little, pressing the toy against him. "Oh god... Grandpa Rick, please can I cum now? Please?" Morty moaned loudly as Rick picked up the pace. The teen relaxed his body completely as Rick fucked him hard. He pants loudly as he rocked his hips back. 

He holds his free hand on Morty's hip, chuckling darkly, sensual in the other's ear. He suddenly turns up the vibration of the toy inside of him to the highest setting, saying, "Cum, Morty...cum f-for your grandpa," in his ear.

As the vibrations increased, he moaned even louder. It wasn't until Rick spoke in his ear that he came undone. His voice was loud, a higher pitch than normal as he called out Ricks name. His hole clenched tightly around Rick and the vibrator. 

Rick groans as he feels the other tighten around him, and he cums then too, giving another thrust inside of him before spilling his hot seed deep inside of him. Morty gave a soft moan, smirking as he felt Rick's seed flowing into him. Rick is left breathing heavily, slowly pulling the vibrator out of Morty and turning it off, and he pulls out of the boy as well. When he finally came off his high, Morty could barely stand on his own. He gave a soft sigh as Rick pulled the toy out and left him empty. He glanced at Rick. "That was fucking amazing..." 

Rick is left with a smirk on his lips. "No-Not bad, huh?" he asks, helping him to stand properly.

Morty smiled to Rick as he was helped up and cleaned himself up. "Oh God, that was amazing, Rick..." He kisses him deeply, hugging him tightly. When he finally got out, He dried off as best he could before laying on Rick's bed. "Do you really want me to get your named tattooed on my ass?"

Rick cleans himself up too, before heading out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks surprised to see Morty already lying on his bed and he cocks an eyebrow, "You b-better not get my sheets wet, Morty." he says, dropping the towel to get some pajamas. He pauses as he hears Morty ask that, and he smirks a little, "Why, are y-you thinking about it?" he asks, glancing over at him, not answering his question.

He rolled his eyes at Rick and leaned back on the pillows. The only part of him still wet was his hair. He pulled out his phone and soon nods in agreement to his question. He glanced at Rick and shifted so he was on all fours as he crawled to Rick. "Hmmm... yes baby... I want to be tagged as yours..." He sits up and showed his entire naked body to Rick. "You own all of me... Will I be able to mark you in some way too?"

Rick scoffs as Morty lies back on the pillows, and he lets him lie back on them, not really in the mood to fight about it. He was still having his high from fucking earlier. He nods his head, "Y-You are mine..." he says, watching him as he crawls on all fours, feeling arousal stir once again... _fuck, this kid is always ready to go._ "I don't know, w-what did you have in mind?" he asked, stepping forward closer to the bed.

Morty smirked at him as he watched Rick. He knew the man was feeling the arousal that Morty wanted him to. He tilts his head as he thought. There was no way Rick would agree to wear anything that resembled a wedding band. Even with Rick's name on his ass, he knew Rick wouldn't ask him to stop sleeping around. He couldn't ask something like that of Rick. "You probably won't like it..." He mumbled and sighed falling back on the bed before letting out a deep sigh. "I _know_ you won't like it..."

Rick just crosses his arms against his chest, watching him as he thinks. He knew it must be something he wouldn't like... and what Morty said confirms it. "What is it? You c-can't just leave it at that, Morty." he turned to go get dressed properly, sliding into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt...not exactly speaking to his rich guy lifestyle...but he wasn't going to wear some expensive pajamas to walk around the house, that was stupid.

Morty huffed and looked at him. "I want to buy you a ring..."


	6. Don't say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty decides to be a dick to Rick, later at work karma seems to come back and bite his ass. With his life literally on the line for one small word, will he finally decide if making money is worth dying for?

Morty huffed and looked at him. "I want to buy you a ring..." he looked away and shifted farther up on the bed. "C-come lay down with me, baby. Please?" He moved over so he wasn't taking up most of the bed anymore.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Y-You want to buy me a ring, or-or you want me to give you money to do it?" he asked, not sure what to think. "W-Why the fuck do you want to do that?" he asked him hesitantly, before going to the bed with him, just lying down and watching him carefully. 

He shrugged. "Either one works." He curled up on the bed and once Rick laid down he nuzzled his neck. He rested his head on the older man's chest. He stared up at the ceiling, expecting the man to laugh and call him names. "I know it's stupid... but it's less permanent than having my name tattooed above your dick..."

He wasn't laughing or calling him names, though, just watching him, not knowing why he wanted that. "I-it's not like we're married o-or something."

He was rather shocked that Rick didn't make fun of him. But he still felt fear invade him. "I want... I want to claim you. Your name on my ass will hurt my chances of getting fucked. A wedding band on your hand will do the same thing." He crossed his arms a little. He finally sighed. He had to admit it. "That doesn't sound half bad... being married to you... the only bad thing is your dumb ass will be dead in a year or two."

Rick just raised an eyebrow, listening to him, a soft sigh leaving his lips, "we both k-know we're not gonna s-stop fucking other people...s-so why ruin our chances any -anyway? Besides, I'm y-your grandpa. Fucking i-is one thing but like...getting rings f-for each other and shit? I don't know, M-Morty. That's coming f-from me of all peEeople..."

Morty bit his lip. He wouldn't quit, right? _For Rick you will do anything_ that tiny voice inside told him... and he knew it was true. For Rick, he would do anything and everything. He gave a soft groan and rubbed his face. "Your the one that wants to claim me by tattooing your name on my ass." He sat up and looked away.

Rick just shakes his head, "It was a joke. Sh-Shit, learn to take a joke, M-MoOorty..." he says, leaning back with a yawn, looking away. He didn't know how he felt about it. He wanted to laugh it off and say it was stupid, but he didn't. 

Morty was being stupid again. That voice inside his head telling him things that Rick would never let happen... Rick doesn't want to claim him really, just let others think he's claimed. He doesn't want anything more than a fuck buddy, just an easy fuck He doesn't have to pay for. The idea of buying him a ring was absurd... but Morty had wanted to, for once He wanted to spend his money to buy something for someone else. "I didn't say you had to get me one..." He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "I'm going out. I'll be at the bar for work tomorrow. Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone." He headed into his room. He needed to forget he'd ever even mentioned getting Rick a ring. If he kept getting attached like this... he'd end up like Rick when the man died.

He just lay there and watched him, about to speak before Morty says he was going out. "D-Don't get yourself killed." he says back to him, letting out a sigh as he was gone. 

Morty texted one of his many "boyfriends" to come pick him up, just a little white lie about why he needed to leave so early in the morning. As always he had a party he could escape to and forget the world around him.

Rick lies there for a minute, not sure what to do. _Fuck it all._ He gets up, going to Morty's room and he opens it right away, not knocking. "Morty. Come sleep with me." he says simply, watching him. "You ne-need the sleep and if... if I leave you, you're ju-just gonna go out to some party and b-be a mess."

Morty glanced at him. He was already half dressed with his ride on the way. He gave a soft sigh to him. "The fuck? Rick..." He looked away and pushed off his shoes. "What are you worried about? I'm not going to be a mess... besides... I thought you never let a whore sleep in your bed with you... not overnight..." He looked away and finally hugs Rick. He wrapped his arms around the man and kisses his lips. "You have to tell Andy I'm not going to the party with him." He smirked and pulled away to head back to Ricks room. 

Rick just rolled his eyes. "Stop p-playing this whole _I'm just a whore n-nothing else matters about m-me to anyone_ card. I-its fucking annoying," he says with a sigh, letting him kiss him, not really kissing back. He took him to his room, nodding his head, "fine. I'll t-talk to h-him." He said, getting Morty to lay down. 

Morty rolled his eyes and laughed. "But there's nothing else about me, Rick. That's all I am, a stripper and a whore... well prostitute but same thing." He laid on the soft bed. He may have forgotten to mention that his excuse to leave so early was some fight with Rick. A few minutes later there was a horn out front signifying Morty's ride.

Rick just shakes his head, "You're n-not." he mumbled. He fixes his shirt and walks downstairs as he hears Morty's ride, going out front, sunglasses thankfully shielding him from the now bright sun. "He's not c-coming with you. Sorry." He says gruffly, glaring at the man.

Andy sat up in the car and glared at him. "Fuck you. Where's Morty? You can't just make him stay here after the bullshit you've done to him! I should call the cops."

His eyebrows furrowed together as he heard him, "W-What I've done to him? What the hell a-are you talking about you little shit-" he was cut off.

Suddenly a brick landed on the hood of Andy's car, Morty on the balcony of Rick's room. The boy paled as he saw the brick on his car and looked up at Morty. "Just fucking leave! I'll call you later bitch." Morty flipped him off before heading back into the room.

He looked up at Morty, a smirk on his lips. He looked back to Andy, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him out, "I'd s-suggest you g-get the fuck out of my driveway." he said, glare on his face, "D-Don't forget who you're talking t-to, you f-fucking shit.." he growled lowly.

Andy struggled against Rick when he held him, trying to twist away. "F-fuck you. Just because you're rich you think you can just do whatever you want..."

Rick rolled his eyes as he heard the kid say he couldn't do what he wanted, "you kidding? T-that's exactly why I can do what I want." He began, rolling his eyes and letting him go. He turned away, grabbing the brick off the car, smirking at the dent it left.

As he was let go, Andy smoothed his shirt and got back in his car. "Morty should really get away from you, be his own person. He doesn't deserve your abuse." He started up the car and sped away. Rick listened to him say Morty didn't deserve his abuse, and he watches him leave. 

Morty glanced down from the balcony as he heard Andy pull away. "Are you coming to bed, baby? If I need sleep so do you..."

He glances up to Morty, hesitant, before heading inside without a word. He wasn't angry...why was he feeling this way? He stands in the doorway, hands in his pockets, "what did you tell him?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

Morty glanced over from his spot on the bed. He seemed to sense Ricks apprehensive mood and crawled to the edge of the bed. "I said we fought and I needed to get away before one of us did something stupid. I might have told him you were drunk... and uh he kinda knows from past times that if you're drunk and I piss you off just right I end up with bruises..." He tucked a hair behind his ear. It was only a few times that Rick had ever become that violent with him. Usually it was when he was craving his drugs and Morty got extra annoying... or if Morty tried to keep him from doing drugs for too long. "What did he say, Rick? He was only trying to make sure I didn't piss you off honestly... and trying to get laid..."

Rick listened to him, letting out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt... guilty. And any emotion at all was a sign that he needed more drugs in his system. He looked away, going to his desk and getting his flask, taking a long swig and swallowing with a shiver. "H-he said that he was going to call t-the cops on me. That uh...you d-deserve better than me an-and should be your own person." he says, not looking at him for a moment. "W-What the fuck does he know anyway? I _own_ the cops." he said with a scoff, finally looking at Morty, his glasses still over his eyes.

Morty listened to him. He glanced at Rick a little before laying back. It doesn't matter if everyone in the city called the cops on Rick... the man wouldn't go down for anything. The words that followed made his heart stop. He didn't deserve better, Rick was the best. If keeping Rick meant letting the older man own him forever... he'd never be his own person. Morty stood up slowly and walked to him. He pulled the man's shades off before kissing him. "He doesn't know anything, Rick... there's no one better than you for me... you treat me like a human, like I'm actually a person. I'm not just a toy, everyone else sees me as a toy." He smiled and stroked his cheek. 

Rick looked to him as he approaches, only to feel his glasses be taken off. He doesn't kiss back, the kiss actually taking him by surprise, and he slowly leans back, lips parted slightly. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think of Morty as a toy but... he had hurt him in the past. Even Rick knew that probably was something he shouldn't do... no, not probably. He _really_ shouldn't do that. "You s-should sleep."

"Will you please come and sleep with me? You said you would."

"Right...I'll sleep with you," he said, taking his glasses and setting them on the table, still in a t-shirt and sweat pants. He laid down, feeling exhaustion hit him as soon as he did. It'd been...a week, maybe more, since he'd really slept much at all.

Morty smiled as Rick laid with him on the bed. He pulled the blankets around them before curling up into Rick's chest. "Thank you..." Morty knew that Rick didn't sleep all that much, and so now was his time to try and make him sleep. He soon places a hand on his chest, close to his heart. "I love you, Rick... I always will. No matter how many times you hit me or call me names or say you hate me. I've broken the number one rule of all in my vocation... _never fall in love_." His voice was soft, a mix of awake and asleep almost. He hummed softly and it didn't take too much longer for him to fall asleep fully. He kept his hand pressed against the man's chest.

Rick nods his head as the other thanks him, just lying there, his eyes closed, though he knew it'd be a minute before he could actually fall asleep... Hearing Morty say those three words that made him feel his heart stop for a moment. He wouldn't ever get used to it...and he wasn't sure if he could ever say it back. He doesn't know what to say, just listening to him, watching him as he falls asleep. He curses softly under his breath, rubbing his head, not knowing what to think. Morty... loved him. Like _that_. And Rick was fucking horrible to him. He knew that. He sighs, and slowly his anxious thoughts put him to sleep, exhaustion taking over.

Morty slept peacefully pressed against his grandfather's side for hours. When he finally decided to get up it was almost dark out. Rick was still asleep by the time Morty wakes up, obviously passed out drunk now, not having slept in so long his body was making up for it now. Morty shifted and soon stood from the bed. He pulled out his phone and saw the ranting text Andy had left him and all he replied with was some offer of a sexual favor. He eventually made his way down to the kitchen and made up a protein shake. One good thing about Rick being rich as hell? He didn't have to go far to work out. He pushed off his pants and headed out to the pool to do laps, wanting to keep his slim body figure.

When he does finally wake, Morty was nowhere to be seen, and he was worried about the kid. He gets up, going to get dressed, before finally going to find where he was. He sees him at the pool, doing laps, and he leans back, watching him as he swims, eating a piece of toast and drinking from his flask.

Morty eventually stopped and hoisted himself out of the pool. He knew Rick's rule about being wet in the house, so he took a seat on the other end of the pool. Like most times, Morty swam naked. He laid on his stomach on one of the chairs, showing off his ass to Rick. He sent the man a text finally. "I'm not allowed inside when I'm wet. Why don't you come help dry me up? Bring a towel." He set his phone down waiting for a response and laid his head down. It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep anywhere and usually he slept in the sun anyways to keep his tan... at least if he wasn't being fucked all day...

Rick was watching him, seeing him get out and seeing his cute ass... no. He had to keep it together. He saw his text and rolled his eyes before heading back into the house properly to get a towel. He brought it out to him, having finished his food by this point..."Here. Yo-you got it from here, I think." he said, sitting by his side. He rolled up his pant legs and sat by the pool side, letting his feet stay in the water. He didn't usually actually swim, considering he had a swimming pool. It was more for a statement than actual use for Rick... and he kept it up because Morty used it a lot.

Morty smirked and started to dry off he watched Rick sit at the edge of the pool. The first thing Rick had taught him when he started working was never to turn his back to a client if he could help it. The enemy should never be behind you... in this case, the mischievous teen should never be behind Rick as he sat at the edge of the pool. He slowly stood up and with a strong push from his foot, he sent Rick into the deep end of the pool. The moment the older man was toppling towards the water, Morty had pulled away from his reach and started running towards the house. He had about 30 seconds before Rick's rage was at full force on him, he at least wanted to be somewhere else when Rick got out of the pool. He made sure to close and lock the glass door to the living room before bounding farther into the home to hide from Rick.

Rick gave a gasp as he is suddenly pushed into the pool, going headfirst into it. He sputtered as he comes up, his clothes wet and hanging off of him heavily, his hair a mess and his glasses had come off in the struggle to get above water. He wouldn't have been as mad had he not had his phone in his pocket. He quickly got out of the pool, thinking about running... but no. He wasn't going to run. That fucker thought he could hide from Rick, _fine_. He walked to the door, seeing it was locked, which honestly he would have hoped from Morty that he would do that. He moved a stone in the wall, typing a code into a keypad and unlocking the door. He moved the stone back into place before going into the house, taking his clothes off beforehand to not trail water inside.

Morty had run in a few different directions, both to confuse Rick and because he couldn't find a good place to stay. He finally decided on one of the upstairs closets. He sat in a corner behind some clothes and started to dry his hair. He cursed himself for not wrapping it up, knowing that it left a trail right to him. 

"Morty, y-you know I'm going to w-whip your fucking ass wh-when I get you r-right? Or is that wh-what you want?" he asks, still dripping wet... he'd make Morty take care of it. He walked through the house, picking up the tiniest trail of water Morty left from his hair to find him.

He heard Rick below and bit into the fluffy towel to stop his moan. His member twitched at the idea of Rick whipping him, and he half wanted to give up instantly... but there was no fun in that. He loved the chase and half wondered if there might be a way for him to escape when he was found... just to have to adrenaline flow through him... and maybe piss off his lover a bit more.

Rick growls as he follows the trail, "Y-You fucking just... _God,_ my phone is all f-fucked up now..." he grumbles, finding the trail that led to an upstairs closet.

Morty let out a quiet giggle at his comment on his phone, but He went silent hearing him on the stairs. Morty was still and silent, his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Rick to find him. 

Rick walked forward, going silent, before suddenly pulling the door open. He grabbed Morty, pulling him hard by the hair out. He pushes him against the wall, holding him tight in place, caging him in. "Y-you having fun?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You t-think you can j-just do whatever you want?" he asks him, holding his hands above his head as he forces their lips together, all teeth and tongue and biting and sucking.

Despite knowing he was there, Morty still jumped when the door was opened. He gave a loud yelp as his hair was pulled and struggled to follow and ease the pain. Morty grunted as he was pinned to the wall and his eyes showed a mix of fear, arousal and overall... Trust. He nods to Rick's first question, he was having a lot of fun especially when Rick pinned his arms up. He didn't have to think he could do whatever he wanted. He already knew he could. He could do just about anything and Rick would still love him. Morty gave a loud moan into the kiss and struggled for a moment for dominance before giving up. He allowed Rick to do as he pleased, knowing the man got off on having power and being in control about as much as Morty got off on actually submitting to someone stronger than him.

Rick pulled back from the kiss, lips parted slightly, glare on his features, saliva connecting their lips. He knew Morty liked this. He wouldn't have pushed Rick in the pool had he not liked to be fucked and dominated so much. He was going to continue... before he pulls away, letting out a sigh. "It's fine. I'm sorry. You... you uh..." he pauses, not sure what to say. He was naked and fucking cold and hard and... he felt guilty for being like this. "I'm not going t-to give you wh-what you want." he said, composing himself, "Kids wh-who throw me in the pool do-don't get fucked."

Morty arched his back a little as he watched Rick with lust filled eyes. When Rick pulled away he became confused. Rick wanted this too, he was hard... Morty gave a soft noise of annoyance and pushed himself off the wall. "You shouldn't tease people like that. You might not like the outcome." He huffed and turned to his room. He had more than enough toys to handle the problem he had now.

Rick chuckles as he hears Morty, rolling his eyes, "Y-You're right. I'm really t-terrified of you, Morty." he said, going to his bedroom to get his own clothes on, sliding on a new outfit... which was similar to the old one. He wasn't going to give Morty what he wanted, especially since that happened... and... he was thinking too much. Thinking about how he hurt Morty in the past... just his sobriety talking. He needed more to drink...

Morty slammed his door and locked it before setting to fixing his problem. Hours later he finally came back out, dressed and ready for work that would start in a few hours. He had another sucker in his mouth as he rested on the couch waiting for the older man to get ready so they could go. Morty had a bad plan... a very bad plan to act on once Rick was asleep after work. He had his phone in his hand, texting a few clients for deals while he was at work, especially since Rick would probably make him pay for the phone he ruined. _One of many he has... dramatic fucker_. He gave a soft sigh and texted Andy finally to see if he'd meet him at work for a night together... especially after he screwed him over earlier calling off the party last minute.

Rick had headed out to do some business and by the time he came back, Morty was already on the couch ready and waiting for him. "You r-ready? Are y-you still mad at me?" he asked with a roll of his eyes underneath his new glasses. "H-Had to go get a new phone...your friend Adam...y-y'know, the guy we s-stole the money from, he keeps messaging me a-and asking wh-what happened last night." he says with a sigh, "So I'm h-having to figure out that situation too..." he mumbles.

Morty shrugged and stood up to leave with him. He had his bag and his phone in hand as he wrapped his arms around Rick to kiss him. "Offer him a dance with me, a private show at the bar. He'll forget all about what happened... besides... we left him passed out after he was done with me. We can't help find the guy who stole his shit." He gave a shrug. He let his hands tangle into Rick's hair. "After work can we cuddle and sleep together again? Pretty please? I really liked it, I slept like a baby!!"

Rick nods his head, "I-I'm pretty sure he's suspicious of you...b-but fine. I will." he says, taking a swig of his flask, letting Morty tangle his hands in his hair. He just shakes his head, "I-I already slept too long last night. I c-can't just go to sleep e-every night. Night makes up h-half of a d-day, Morty." he says, leading him out to his car, opening the doors and getting in, turning on the engine.

Morty rolled his eyes. "He'll fuck me and completely forget what he was worried about before. Trust me. I have magic." He lightly bit Rick's neck before pulling away to follow him to the car. "N-not a long time... just a couple hours baby? It won't kill you. It'll make you work faster too you know..." He smirked as he climbed into the car Rick picked out for the night. "Pretty please?" He gave him puppy dog eyes as he sat in his spot, though he did turn his attention away to finalize some clients for tonight.

Rick just smirked, "D-Don't get too cocky, Morty." he rolled his eyes. However, the offer of sleeping for a few hours was promising... he was getting spoiled now. He didn't sleep for too long at a time except for last night... and he did feel better. "Fine. W-whatever. We'll see what happens." he began to drive out to the club, closing the garage as they left. 

The blonde had an almost full schedule for once, mostly just to spite Rick for denying him earlier. He gave a soft smirk and set his phone away. "I have about 5 clients tonight, Rick, 2 before my set 3 after, including a spot for Adam after. Don't get overly happy and offer me to too many people. I won't have time." He arched his back a little to stretch. "You have a ton of paperwork anyway, you'll be in your office most of the night counting money."

His mind wasn't all there, thinking about some other things, about work and about Morty, when he finally glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow, "W-Why aren't I surprised? You're just mad bec-because I didn't fuck you earlier." he shook his head, "I d-did a lot of it already. Since w-when do you keep track of h-how much shit I have to do?" he asked with a scoff, looking out at the road.

He stuck out his tongue to him as he said he was just mad. Mad is part of it. But he was addicted. If Rick wouldn't give him what he craved he'd find someone who could. "Not mad. Just wanting money. Knowing your dumbass, I have to pay back the phone you broke so I actually have to sell myself to get it." He ran a hand through his hair and kept messing with it to get the perfect mix of styled and wild. He glanced away from the mirror to look at Rick. That was a damn lie... "if you've done a lot why is Ella telling me you still have three stacks of papers to fill out before we can even do inventory on the bar? I'm keeping track of your work because you get so fucked on drugs and alcohol you forget to do it. The bar will sink if you don't finish it all up soon. Besides.. with you in the office, you can watch me get fucked." He smirked at Rick.

Rick just shrugged his shoulders, "I-I don't give a shit about the phone, I'm over it." he stuck a toothpick in his mouth, the window down, blowing his hair back in the wind. He glanced over to Morty surprised to hear him say that, before glancing away, "Oh I-I'm sorry, I forgot you know s-so much about managing a business. Or did y-you forget your only job is to dance and get fucked?" he asked, before feeling... slightly bad for saying that. He sighed, rubbing his head, "Yeah. I-I do have some shit to do. I'll g-get to it." he parked at the club.

Morty grit his teeth when Rick said his only job was to dance and get fucked. He wouldn't hit Rick. If he did that it would open up a fist fight he'd definitely lose. He took a few deep and even breaths. "Yeah... my only job is to dance and get fucked. How the fuck can I do that when the bar closes down because your dumbass can't set the drugs down for a fucking hour to get shit done?" As they parked he opened the door without giving half a care to whatever Rick said, still immensely pissed off at being reminded he was little more than money to Rick. "Sorry I actually give a fuck whether place stays up or fucking fails." His voice was full of anger and he stalked inside. Anger was good for him with the first two clients of the night. They liked rough, and Morty needed the pain to get rid of his emotions before the set. He sent a text to the first guy and let Ella know which room to take him to, one of the ones that had sound... He doubted Rick would have the sound turned on in his office, but if he did he would get a nice show.

Rick just tenses as he hears what Morty has to say, angry, but he didn't start a fight... no matter how much he wanted to. Morty was right, at least partially. But part of him was still very angry... Morty had never really had a job like him... Rick paid for everything for Morty, and all the kid did was do what he loved to do. Why did Rick do what he did? He didn't know anymore. "I'll see yo-you after your set. A-At some point," he said, heading back into the office, going to sit down at his desk. He grabs some papers, threading his fingers through his hair as he sits down to work. He sipped from his flask as he does paperwork, calling a few people as he does it, his eyes going over to the security cameras every once in a while... toward the one that was the room Morty was in. He was surprised to hear the noise, having forgotten he even had sound in that room. He doesn't turn it off though, leaving it on as he continues to work.

As always, Morty called out Rick's name as he came, usually he'd try to muffle it but today he wanted Rick to hear him. The other man didn't seem as phased by it as he came with a soft grunt. Morty had taken his phone as the other man got dressed and left. He didn't have time to even try to clean up, and most his clients knew he had others. The next man came in and the cycle started again for Morty. Be loud even if it sucks, beg for more even if he's small, and fake it to get paid.

Rick listened to the other for a bit, hearing him fake it wasn't doing much for him, but hearing him call out his name when he came? That was a different story...the kid knew what he was doing too, he knew it. He watched before finally he turns the sound down, it was really getting distracting. He worked a bit longer, only glancing over to see what Morty was doing every now and again.

When he was finally done, Morty pulled on his shorts and headed out. He had five minutes to get ready before his set. After his set, he had three clients and then if he was lucky he could convince Rick to fuck him on the desk. Even if Rick didn't, he'd still get what he wanted.

Finally, Rick sees Morty leave to go to his dressing room. He stands up, going toward Morty's dressing room, eyebrows furrowed together as he knocks before entering. "Y-You doing that shit on purpose? One of-of these days someone's gonna be-be pissed you call my name out," he says simply.

Morty looked up at him for a moment before going back to applying his lip gloss. "They don't care. I'm a whore, I don't even know their names, just what they tell me to call them." He pulled back from the mirror and smirks to Rick. He wore his sheer outfit that showed off his entire body. He wore a black lace thong under the pink outfit in an attempt to cover his Dick from being completely on display.

Rick just shakes his head, "right. N-none of them will care." He said, looking him up and down, seeing the outfit he wore. _Damn_ , he looked good. But he had work to do, of course, he couldn't spend all night watching him dance and get fucked. 

"I have a set, I have to go. I'll be in the same room after my set if you want to listen again." Morty kisses Ricks cheek as he walked out of the room. He headed to the stage for his set. He didn't want Rick to follow or to keep talking about it. He knew it was bad. He knew someone might get mad. But he didn't care. He couldn't admit that he had to imagine Rick just to get off, just to even fake it, to get hard for his clients. He broke his number one rule as a whore.

Rick went back to his office, getting some paper work done and calling more clients before finally he was done. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked over the monitors, seeing Morty was with another client... that Andy kid from before. He groaned, worried about how this would end, and still watched. He had a bad feeling about it.

Morty had again been thinking of Rick as he was fucked, and with Andy being more of a boyfriend than a client, their actions were less hurried. Of course Andy was his last one of the night, after this, he'd go home with Rick and relax. But right now his lover was leaving bite marks on his neck and without even thinking he gave a soft moan, calling out for Rick again. Rick watched the scene, hearing Morty say his name made him shiver, not seeing it as being quite forced that time. Morty didn't even realize what he'd done until Andy stopped moving and issued a growl.

"What the actual fuck, Morty?! First that guy beats you for trying to help him now he's fucking raping you too?!"

Morty pulled away to glare. "He doesn't rape me, I like it."

At that Andy scoffed and seemed to grow angrier. He slapped Morty before wrapping a hand tight around his neck. "Your fucking _sick_ , just like him. I can't believe you actually like that abusive fucker. After all the times you asked me to come get you so he couldn't hurt you... I should really fucking report him. Maybe they'll think he killed you if I do it now..."

Seeing Morty get slapped made Rick tense. It doesn't take him long to leave the office, going to the room and slamming the door open. He growled as he saw Andy with his hand around Morty's throat, and he suddenly pulled him off. In the past when people got too touchy with his people, Rick called security to remove them. But this? He grabbed Andy and shoved him on the ground, punching him hard in the face over and over, hearing his nose snap. He growled out curses and threats, not quite as cool and collected as usual. More... animalistic, filled with rage.

Morty sat on the bed coughing, trying to catch his breath. When he could finally focus on what was happening, he looked at Rick as he hit Andy. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the teen was already dead now. He stood and walked to Rick. He gripped his arm to stop him before he knelt down and kissed his temple. "Th-thank you, Rick. I-I'm so sorry I d-didn't listen to you... I-I love you so much, R-Rick... I want to g-go home, pl-please can we go home...?" The boy beneath Rick was no longer moving, his face was little more than blood and muscle.. or maybe brain matter. Morty kept his face pressed against Rick's back to avoid seeing the mess. "Please..." his voice was hoarse and by now he was close to crying. He had expected to die on that bed. He needed to just relax with Rick.

Rick stopped as the other took his arm. He took his glasses off, wiping them off on his shirt. "Yeah. L-lets go." He says, standing up to get his phone out. He called some of his people to take care of someone in the back room... basically meaning just to dispose of the evidence. He wrapped an arm around Morty, pulling him out of the room and to his own office. He changed out of his bloody his clothes, not wanting to look suspicious. Morty just sat on Rick's desk as he changed. The boy shook like a leaf and it took all of his power not to break down and cry. Rick finally hugged Morty once he was clean of the blood. "You ok?" He asked, taking Morty out to his car.

He hugged himself as he tried to calm down and when Rick hugged him he relaxed more. "I should have listened to you... I-I didn't even think about it, I just said it..." He gave a soft sigh and followed Rick out to their car. Once he climbed in, he kicked off his shoes and curled up on the seat, pulling his knees to his chest. He looked at Rick curiously. Everyone else had security called on them. "Why didn't you call security? You were... you were so worried, weren't you? Thank you for saving me, Rick..."

Rick shook his head. "Don't worry about it. H-he's dead now, that's all that matters." He started to drive them home, looking over to see Morty curled up in his seat... looking like the child he really was. He sighed, looking forward, not knowing how to respond to the question of why he didn't call security. "Security would j-just throw him out and that fucker would be b-back to see you again... and you'd l-let him. So I wanted to t-take care of the problem ahead of time." His hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than usual, his knuckles kind of messed up. "You're welcome." He said finally as it began to rain outside.

Morty nods slowly and rests his head against the seat of the car. He knew he finally looked his age for once but after almost dying he decided to give himself that luxury. "You know you can just tell me if you were worried or something..." He giggles, trying to go back to his playfulness. To get back some shred of normalcy.

Rick nods his head, "Yeah, I could. I-i mean, you already know the answer to whether I was w-worried or not so why b-bother me about it?" He asked as he drives, sighing softly. 

Morty giggles. "Yea but I like hearing you say it. It's the closest I'll ever get to you loving me." He shrugged. At the first light that stopped them, Morty tugged on his wrist, taking one of Rick's hands in his own. "Is it bad I want to quit after that? N-not dancing just... h-having clients... that's not the first time, and I know it wouldn't be the last I got hurt or was put in a situation like that..." he kept his eyes on the hand he held. "I'm still just a kid..."

He glanced over at him as Morty took his hand, not pulling away surprisingly but squeezing his hand instead. "You can quit. I-its not like the money you get go-goes to anything I couldn't g-get you anyway. As long a-as you don't give up dancing I don't care what you d-do." He said, pulling into the driveway. "I know you're a kid. If you remember, I t-told you not to do this. But you did it anyway b-because you wanted to be with me w-when I came back here."

He felt relieved that Rick had let him quit. He seemed to visibly relax. He almost wanted to laugh at Rick. He'd never give up dancing, he loved his cute outfits and being the center of attention... and seeing Rick staring as he danced. As they parked in the garage Morty rolled his eyes. "If I hadn't chosen this, to dance for you and sleep around... you wouldn't be addicted to sticking things inside my tight ass."


	7. Karma is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets bold and stupid in his quest for revenge on Rick. Rick punishes Morty in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my lovelies!! Due to college starting up, I have had absolutely no time to edit this or Addicted to update chapters. Forgive me please for the long vacation, I hope to write more in the coming weeks and get more chapters out.

Rick just walks into the house, hands in his pockets. "I'm n-not addicted to that. You're just a-addicted to me being inside you." He says going to the couch and sitting down, putting his feet up on the table. He lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag on the cigarette. "So... you w-want to watch TV?" He asks, flipping it on, going through channels. He's slightly aware of his stomach grumbling, rather hungry by now.

Morty followed him in and immediately headed to the kitchen. He knew they both had to be hungry by now, so he started cooking a simple meal for the two of them. "If you’re not addicted why did you get so jealous when I gave body shots to everyone? You didn't like them having their tongues and hands all over me. Besides... you love fucking me. I bet you got hard listening to me get fucked." He winked at Rick as he cooked.

Rick shakes his head, not looking back at him but looking straight at the TV, "I wasn't j-jealous. I just th-thought about the fact that those gross asshole's tongues would be all over you..." he mumbles, though it was obviously not true. He scoffs when he hears Morty say that it turned him on to watch other people fucking him, "Please. I-If you weren't faking it so o-obviously, maybe. I don't g-get off to shit like that."

Morty knew when Rick was lying to him. He just let it go. Let Rick believe he was a dumb blonde. Though... at the comment of him faking, he had the perfect opportunity to piss off his lover. "You don't? But you get off every time you fuck me, baby." He smirked at him. Once Morty was done, He took a plate to Rick and sat down with his own. He rested with his legs across Ricks lap and watched the tv. "So, you’re still taking a nap with me, right baby?" He glanced at him for a moment.

Rick scoffs as Morty says he got off every time he fucked him, "I'm not stupid. I kn-know you're not faking it then." he says simply, continuing to eat, just watching the tv. Rick took the food from him when it was given. He begins to eat, only to see as Morty puts his legs against his lap, glancing over at him with a cocked eyebrow under his glasses. "I g-guess. Is it really a n-nap if it's a-at night?" he asks, glancing back at the TV, before pushing Morty's legs off him with a huff.

Morty ate his food in relative silence for a while. "This is our daytime baby. Stop being a dick and let me have my way for once." Morty pouted cutely as Rick shoved his legs off, but didn't bother to put them back. If Rick wanted to be a dick let him... he'd get his payback soon enough. He finally stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make us something to drink so you can relax and actually sleep." He smirked and took a baggie like what he'd given to Adam. For Rick, he only needed half. He'd fall asleep in about the same time, but wouldn't stay asleep for 8 hours like Adam. He dumped it into one of the cups before pouring some of Rick's whiskey into it. He returned with the glasses and handed the drugged one to Rick.

Rick did not really comment on what Morty says about getting his way. He always did...to a point. He nods his head as the other says he would make something to drink, "A-About time. Thank you." he says, leaning back with a yawn, sliding his glasses to sit atop his head, rubbing at his eyes. He put the plate beside him, wondering if that kid had a family that would report him missing and he would be on the news...probably not. And if they did, they wouldn't find him. Rick had people for that. He looks up as Morty brings back the drink and he nods, "T-thanks." he says, taking it all in one gulp, shivering slightly at the warmth down his throat that was now second nature to him.

Morty rolled his eyes at Rick. He was always antsy for alcohol. When Rick downed the entire thing, he had to stifle a laugh. He looked at the tv as the news played. "He doesn't have a family, Rick. You’re not going to be bothered about him. He's a roamer. Barely made any friends here he didn't fuck over because of me." He leaned over and kisses Rick's cheek. "Let’s go up to bed baby... please?" He had maybe 20 minutes before the drug knocked Rick out. He didn't want to carry the man upstairs.

Rick nods his head, "I figured. I-I'm kind of disappointed. I-It'd be more interesting if the co-cops were after him or something." he says, shrugging his shoulders, before hearing Morty say he wanted to go to bed. He sighs, "Fine. I'm n-not exactly sleepy. But you k-keep whining about it so-so let's go." he says, walking upstairs, hands in his pockets, not really feeling anything yet...but it'd take a little while.

He nods to him. "It would be... but they'd come here. The last texts he sent were to me saying he was at the bar. They'd take your videos, they'd know he didn't leave the bar again..." He rubs his head. "That's bad publicity for your bar baby." Morty followed him up to his room and pulled off his own clothes. He laid naked on the bed waiting for Rick.

Rick nods his head, having thought of that but he had faith that the others would get rid of the body well and take care of the rest of it...which meant getting rid of the video evidence and making it seem like this guy was going on a trip. It wasn't the first time he'd done this sort of thing. He heads into his bedroom, sliding his jacket off, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Y-You know you're not going to be able t-to sleep in my bed every-every night, right?"

He tilts his head curiously. "Yes, I will... why can't I?" He sat up and crossed his arms. "You rarely sleep here anyway. Besides, if you lay a claim to me I can at least lay a claim to your bed... since you won't let me claim you..." He gave a soft growl. If He got nothing more from Rick, never fucked him again, he wanted to be close to him like this...

Rick glances back to him as he talks, shaking his head, "If I'm no-not in here most of the time what d-difference does it make whether you're in my-my bed or yours?" he asks, before just sitting down, just in his boxers. "J-Just calm down..." he mumbled, feeling the sleepiness begin to overtake him.

Morty stuck out his tongue at Rick. "It smells like you." He smirked at him. As Rick sat down, Morty sat up and pulled him to lay down. Rick was close, the drug was working... Once the man was completely out, Morty jumped up and started searching the toys Rick had bought with Adam's money. He used the handcuffs to cuff Ricks hands to the headboard before he found a rope. He pulled off Rick's boxers before tying a leg to either post, keeping him spread eagle with just enough wiggle room. Morty smirked and set out a bottle of lube and a bunch of toys before he blindfolds Rick. He lubed up the little egg Rick had used on him and pushed it inside the man, pushing another vibrator inside. He used one of his toys from his room, a dick ring, to make sure that while he was busy with other things, Rick didn't have a lot of fun. He set both toys to high and left the drugged-up man on the bed. He headed downstairs to watch some tv.

Rick was out for a good hour, before the feeling of vibrators inside of him, and the unbearable feeling of needing to cum so damn bad begun to get to him. He wakes up, looking around confused, only to realize it was completely dark...before he had something on his face. "W-What the fuck... ahhh..." he groans, the pain almost unbearable, and he had woken up completely hard. "Morty! God dammit...M-Morty, wh-what the fuck did you do?!" he yells out, trying to pull at the handcuffs, and kick his feet, only working in getting the toys even deeper inside of him. "Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck..."

Morty heard Rick wake up and couldn't stop his laughter at the yells. He made his way up to the room and looked at his work. He finally sat between Rick's legs and instantly deep throats him, moaning loudly as he pulled away. "I tied you up so I can get my payback... I get to fuck the holy living shit out of you until I decide to untie you." He kisses up the man's chest before kissing his lips harshly. "If you beg I might let you cum in my mouth, baby..." He let his fingers gently trail over Ricks erection, more or less just torturing him now.

Rick growls as he hears the other come in, only to feel him deep throat him, causing him to groan softly...but he still had the cock ring on, "G-God dammit, Morty! You asshole, I-I'll fucking kill you wh-when I get out of here..." he mumbles, panting as Morty pulls away, his cock throbbing. "You-you're not fucking me. No." he mumbles, trying to close his legs...but it wasn't happening. "I'm n-not going t-to beg you...I'm not a needy shit l-like you are..." he mumbles, hands in tight fists, making his palms bleed as he fights against them hard.

Morty smirked to him and pulled away to look at the toys. "That's no way to talk to me, Rick, not since I control the toys in your ass..." He smirked and probed his entrance to try and press another vibrating egg into him. "You wouldn't kill me because then I wouldn't bring in the huge crowds and you'd start losing money." 

Rick tenses as Morty tries to push another egg in, arching his back, if only a little bit since he couldn't really move. "Fuck...y-you are not going to do anything else...I would still f-fucking have money...we...we still were in the clear when y-you were gone..." he mumbled, between heavy breaths. 

Morty finally forced the second egg inside before he smirked at Rick. "You'd miss me if I were dead. You'd miss fucking my tight ass and seeing me dance. Even if you won't admit it, you love me." He leaned up and licked the blood from Rick's hands before sitting back and stroking his dick. "If you beg I'll let you cum now and then I'll fuck you. If not, I'm leaving you like this for another hour." Half of him hoped Rick would call his bluff. He wanted to see Rick broken, to have him begging like a common whore.

Rick tenses as he feels the second egg being pushed into him, three vibrators stuck in him, keeping him opened up quite far... farther than he'd been in a long time. It'd been a very long time since he's let anyone fuck him... god, he was so stupid... it was that drink he gave Rick... he drugged it. Rick growled as Morty licks the blood off his hands. "I'm n-not begging. Besides... I c-can tell how m-much you want this... you wou-wouldn't leave me here f-for an hour... who else could g-get you to cum?" he asks, panting heavily, glaring up at Morty through his blindfold, "G-get the damn things out of me, Morty..."

When Rick said he wasn't going to beg, Morty gave a sound of disappointment and stood up. "Anyone on my phone? It's not difficult to get a friend to come over and fuck me while I wait for you to learn how to talk to me." He kissed his forehead. "Maybe an hour will teach you to do as I say." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door as he went. He headed downstairs and out to their pool. He planned to swim as Rick learned to be submissive.

"Oh, fuck you, g-get your ass back here!" he yells out, kicking and pulling at the handcuffs. He is left panting, moaning softly as he feels the vibrations right against his prostate. He is silent for the hour, other than cursing every now and again and the sound of him trying to pull off the cuffs and the rope, causing rope burns and cuts on his wrists. Finally, he curses, "Fuck me, Morty! J-just... just get it over with, I'm g-going to fucking die!" he yells out, not knowing where Morty was or if he could hear him.

Morty had already gotten out of the pool and with little concern for rules made his way to the bedroom without drying off. He smirked at Rick and sat on the bed again. His damp hands ran up the man's sides to play with his nipples. "Beg, Rick... beg for what you want." He leaned down to bite his neck, letting his wet hair trail on Ricks body as he moved down his body again. "If you beg really I'll let you cum before I fuck you... unless you don't want to cum twice baby..." he laughs softly and makes sure all the vibrators were on high and right against his prostate.

Rick groans as he feels wet hands on his body, so fucking overstimulated he didn't know if he could take any more. "Fuck Morty-y-you know I'm going to k-kill you, right? Like... literally j-just fucking kill you..." he growled out, panting, shivering as he feels him move down his body, the water causing him to shiver. He was tired and fucking aroused as hell and wanted to cum. Badly. "J-Just... get the fucking toys out o-of me. Please. Or-or the ring. I don't... fuck... just g-get it over with... please." The word please being the only way he was really 'begging'.

Morty licked his tip. He knew that Rick was over stimulated. His body was on fire and his dick twitched at everything. But he couldn't back down. He had to have Rick beg him. "Nuh uh... you know how to beg, Rick. You've made me beg enough in my life. Do it right." His voice was hard for once as he licked up the precum from Rick's stomach. If you were begging for something, you don't demand what you want. He had to break Rick of this habit while he had the chance. Then if he ever got this chance again he wouldn't have to train Rick. he stroked him and sucked on the tip as he waited for Rick to beg him properly. He wouldn't deny he was having a whole lot of fun with this torture. He wanted to do this again... definitely...

Rick growls out, "Oh fuck you, you fucking w-whore... I'm d-done letting you s-stay in my god damn house if y-" he pauses, as he feels the other lick at his stomach, the tiniest action making him groan and shiver, biting his lower lip hard. "fuck..." he mumbles, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. "Dammit, Morty! F-Fine! I got... I got shit t-to do..." he mumbles, lips parted slightly as he pants. "Morty, please f-fuck me," he says softly, looking away, though he couldn't even make eye contact with the blindfold on,

Morty paused. He was tempted to stop because Rick threatened him... But he knew how painful it must be. He finally pulled all the toys out and replaced them with his own erection. He wasn't as big as Rick, but he was still average. He thrust at a fast and even pace. He gave a soft moan and soon pushed the blindfold off Rick. Rick actually looked cute underneath. Tears of desperation in his eyes, blush on his cheeks, combined with his parted lips panting and moaning softly. Morty leaned down and kisses his neck and jaw, sucking to leave dark marks on him. "Oh, fuck Rick..." 

Rick whimpers as the other removes the toys, only to let out a groan as he feels Morty fill him instead. He tenses up, arching his back more, letting the other fuck him as he pleased, not giving much of a moan, but it did feel good... though it was obvious Morty was unskilled. "Y-You...you mind t-taking the fucking c-cock ring off?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed 

Morty shook his head. He didn't want Rick to end yet. He was getting close. He stared down at Rick's cute face and gave a soft moan. He bit down on Rick’s neck and thrust into him faster and harder, wondering if he was even doing a good job.

"H-Harder... fuck, Morty... c-come on... please." he mumbles the last word softly, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere demanding shit.

He was terribly unskilled and at the request for him to go harder, Morty tried his best. It wasn't hard for him to get close as he heard Rick saying please and combined with the tears and needy look on his face, Morty removed the ring. He angled his hips to hit the man's prostate as he stroked his member. "Baby I'm close... cum for me." He smirked. He'd gone all day thinking about this. He wouldn't deny he needed to cum just as much as Rick did.

It didn't take Rick more than a minute after the ring is off of him to cum, groaning as he arches his back, mouth left open in pleasure as he came harder than he thought he ever had in his life, getting it all over his stomach. His hole tightened around Morty, holding him close and deep as if asking for his release. He looks down at him, panting, seeming to be back to normal, "W-Well go on, Morty... c-cum..." he mumbles, feeling much better now that he had cum, though he was still blushing... and tied up.

Morty gave his own loud moan as Rick tightened up and finally came hard into him. He pants gently as he pulls out of him and removed his legs first. He went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He rubbed the lotion on the rope burns before wrapping bandages around them. He then removed the handcuffs and cleaned up the cuts before wrapping them in bandages. "Are you ok baby?" He leaned onto the man's stomach and licked up the mess. "You came a lot... was it fun?"

Rick seemed to be pretty out of it once he had cum, feeling the other's release dripping out of his hole. He groaned as the other undoes the ropes, not bothering to try and wiggle free... his legs hurt like shit. He let Morty take care of his wounds, not even hitting him once his hands were free...he was exhausted. "O-Oh fuck... fuck off... h-how do you think I am?" He asked, rubbing his hands, his limbs feeling limp. He doesn't respond to the other licking up his cum, just looks away, not fighting back at all.

Morty cleaned him up and cleans the toys before putting them away. He eventually laid with Rick again and pulled the blankets around them. "Go to sleep baby. I'll make us food when we get up." He smiled and nuzzles into the man's chest. He kisses his cheek happily before trying to fall asleep. He knew when they woke up Rick was going to kick his ass. He just wanted a few more hours being this close to him. "I love you, Rick..." he mumbled out before he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Rick and he seemed rather adorable with how tired he was.

Rick looked down at Morty as he holds his chest, and saw how quickly he fell asleep. He sighed, letting him lie there as he too fell asleep, exhausted from sex. In the morning he wakes up before Morty, his head pounding, he felt like shit... and his ass hurt. He looked down to see Morty there still holding onto him. His immediate thought was to get angry... but no. He got up, slowly, being careful not to wake the other. He took a quick shower before going to get dressed. He then went downstairs, after having a line of K-Lax, and began to make food for himself instead. He was talking on the phone as he did so, talking to a few new people and a few clients about drugs and such.

Morty slept for a few hours more before getting up and pulling on a dress. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "Rick?" He calls, half confused since he normally woke up first. He fixed his own breakfast and sent a text to Rick once he didn't see him immediately or get a response. "Where are you, baby?" He set his phone down waiting for a response as he finished cooking and ate his food. He had expected Rick to be waiting to yell at him or to have woken him up by hitting him. It was strange that Rick didn't attack him... _Maybe what Andy said about him abusing me actually got to him...?_ He tilted his head and thought to himself about what might be causing it.

He gets back after Morty texts him, hands in his pockets, "Hey." he says, seeing him in the kitchen. "Sleep well?" he asks him softly, leaning against the wall, not saying much of anything and not seeming to be in a bad mood. Seeming to be in a very good mood at the moment, surprisingly. Morty didn't need to know that he was still pissed off about last night. Extremely pissed off.

Morty bit his lip as Rick walked in. He gave a short nod to him. "Yea. I slept well..." He seemed to relax a little. "You seem in a good mood, sleep well too?" He smiled and walked to Rick, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Is there any chance I can get a night off soon baby? Pretty please?" He smiled to Rick and kissed his cheek. He didn't seem too worried, despite knowing that there was no way Rick didn't care about what happened the night before.

Rick nods his head softly, "Y-Yeah. I slept alright." he says quietly, still chewing on the toothpick in his mouth, not seeming bothered by the other's words. "Yeah actually, I-I took you off the s-schedule for tonight. and tomorrow," he said, shrugging his shoulders as he went to the kitchen, going to find some more booze to drink, despite it now being morning. Well, early afternoon.

Morty crossed his arms suddenly. He was already taken off the schedule...? He watched Rick head to the kitchen. He followed behind as he tried to understand what Rick had meant. "Hold on... why did you remove me from the schedule for two days? Rick y-you can't just drop me... ok... actually you can, you own the bar... but what the fuck?! The people love me, why did you drop me for two nights? I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow night to keep busy!!"

Rick tenses as he hears Morty continue to ask him questions about what he was doing, not looking at him. Suddenly he grabs him, pushing him against the wall, glare on his features. He takes his glasses off, throwing them to the side, pinning Morty's hands above his head, "Because I am going to fuck you so hard y-you can't walk for two days, is that reason enough? You-you think I'm just going to l-let you do whatever the fuck you want after you literally _drug_ me? Yeah, no. We're going to go up to my bedroom, and I'm going to fuck your tight ass s-so hard...then, I h-have some things I have planned." He said, not letting up.

Morty gave a soft moan as he was pinned to the wall, however, he felt his heart stop as Rick glared and removed his glasses. When his hands were pinned, he tugged for a moment before he gave up fighting. He knew it wouldn't help his case. He gave a soft groan at the promise of a good fucking, though he looked away when he was reminded of drugging Rick. He felt his stomach twist at Ricks plan, wanting to know what things he had planned. He finally smirked and kept confidence in his voice. "Let’s go, baby. I can't wait to be stuck in your bed for two days, love..." He leaned forward and nipped Ricks lip gently.

Rick growled, looking as if he would slap him... but he didn't. He just grabbed Morty by the hand and dragged him upstairs to his bedroom. He picks him up once in there, throwing him on the bed. "I'm not tying you up. I know y-you wouldn't dare move, or else I am n-not going to go slow. Though you'd like that, w-wouldn't you?" He asked with a growl, going over to him, straddling him, and glaring down at him.

Morty nods slightly. He watched Rick for a bit before he decided to speak. "I wish you'd fuck me fast and hard. That's really fun." He smirked and laughed.

"Why the f-fuck did you think it was a good idea to-to do that shit to me?" he asks with a growl, hands tugging at his hair roughly.

His smirk was wiped away as his hair was tugged harshly and he gripped Rick's wrist to try and alleviate some of the pain. "I-I didn't. But there's no fun in life unless you take a risk... you had fun anyways!" He wiggled a little, half wanting to fight back and be free right now... but this wasn't going to end well and he knew it.  
Rick growls as he heard Morty, "Yeah, w-why you do it then you fucking idiot?" he asked, biting his neck hard, before pulling away, licking his lips off.

Morty gave a loud moan at the bite his back arching. "It was fun, Rick! That's why I did it, to have fun..."

He pulled the other's clothes off roughly, still holding him down, glaring down at him. As his clothes were ripped off Morty, tried to wiggle out and gain a little freedom, to no avail. He was obviously extremely pissed off... and part of him felt bad. _But Morty has this coming._ he told himself. He just leans down, wrapping one hand around Morty's member, stroking him slowly, his thumb moving over the head.

Morty finally gave up and went limp below him, as he often did with clients that seemed at risk to hurt him. He trusted Rick, but he had really pissed him off so there was no telling how he'd act. His hips bucked up into Rick's hand and he gave a soft whimper. "Please..." He knew this would be torture but... He wanted it to be a little more pain than slow and loving. He hated slow, hated waiting.

Rick just smirks, looking down at him, raising an eyebrow as he hears him begging. "Fine. I'll g-give you what you want. Like always, r-right?" he asked, suddenly undoing his own pants, pulling out his member. He pushed it to the other's hole, and in one swift motion was completely inside him. This was really the first time he had done this on the bed, the last two time had been in the shower. He could see Morty much better from the position. Not that he cared right now. He was still angry as all hell.

Morty bit his lip and he arched his back unnaturally with a silent scream. He might be a whore, but even he needed some type of prep for someone like Rick. He didn't care about not moving his arms wrapped around Rick and his nails dug in as he closed his eyes tightly, fighting off tears from the pain. His legs didn't move beyond the trembling muscles that tried to stop the pain he felt in his ass. This was pure hell and right now he regretted ever even thinking about drugging Rick.


	8. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick nearly breaks down after hurting Morty. Morty starts to design a ring for Rick and challenges his lover.

Rick looks down at the other, seeing the pain that he felt on his face...and he felt...bad. But it was deep, deep down where he couldn't find it now. He thrusts in and out of him, hands supported on either side of his form, just fucking him hard. He bites his neck, yet not as hard as usual, seeming to have some sort of gentleness in him. But he was pissed. Basically, Morty had done all that without his permission. He was...angry. And hurt. And embarrassed beyond all compare.

Morty whimpered out softly as Rick started to move. He finally let his hands fall away from Rick to hide his face. He gave out soft moans after a while but he still had tears coursing his cheeks. He was getting off on the pain now, but it still hurt like a bitch. He knew he'd fucked up, but he never expected Rick to go so far as the fuck him dry. He couldn't bear to look at the man above him right now. This punishment made him question his love for Rick. He knew he had to be punished but why in such a painful way...?

Rick finally seems to realize what was happening as he sees Morty hide his face, seeing the remains of tears on his hands and on his cheeks. He slowly pulls away, pulling out of him, watching him with wide eyes. "Fuck." he says quietly, rubbing his face. " _Fuck_..." he mumbles, not realizing what he had done until it was too late. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." he mumbles, standing up, his head pounding. He pulls his pants back up, fixing himself up, before putting his sunglasses back on, shaking a little. "What the _fuck_ did I do...."

Morty curled up on the bed the minute Rick was out of him. He gave a soft whimper and a small spot of blood began to form under him. His entire body trembled and he knew for once how some of the other girls felt when they'd been raped and hurt. _This isn't rape. You wanted this._ He rubbed his eyes as he tried to calm down. "I-I'm so sorry, R-Rick... please for-forgive me, I promise... I-I'll never do it again, I swear just... p-please forgive me." His voice was childish and soft. He still loved Rick but knew the man wouldn't hold him or comfort him. Rick would probably run away, afraid of what he'd done. He'd leave Morty broken and bleeding and deal with everything on his own, that's just how Rick worked. But as long as Rick forgave him he would keep putting up with everything.

Rick watches him, his hands shaking slightly, and he runs his fingers through his hair, feeling horrible. He hesitates before coming back to the bed, and he lies down with him, gently petting his hair. "Morty, I'm sorry...You didn't d-do anything wrong i-it's okay. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." he says softly, never saying anything like that before, especially not in that tone of voice that sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down. 

The blonde was shocked to say the least. His Rick was apologizing. He was being gentle and kind... Morty frowned. If he hadn't done anything wrong why was he punished? He shook his head. "I-I drugged you, Rick. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't ever d-do it again..." He looked up at Rick before he got up to get things.

Rick sighs, shaking his head, "I know you won't do it again. It-it's not that. I'm j-just embarrassed you were able to do it s-so well without me n-noticing." he says. He slowly gets up, going to get some things, and he begins to wash the other out, being gentle, washing him and applying some medicine to help with the pain of it all, before coming back to the bed. "D-Do you want me to sit with you? I'll l-leave if you want." he says simply, looking nervous.

Once he was finished fixing him, Morty took his arm. "Lay down with me please...?" He bit his lip slightly and waited until Rick laid down to rest his head on the man's chest. "I love you, R-Rick. Please don't feel bad. I still love you, I always will..."

When Morty asks to lay down with him, Rick just sighs, nodding his head. He lies down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. "Yeah...th-thank you." he says, looking up at the ceiling, not sure what to say in response. He... did he love Morty? He probably did. Actually, no, he did. He was blind to it for the most part, but he cared for Morty a lot.

Morty giggled slightly. Once Rick laid with him, he kissed his chest. "You didn't notice because you depend on alcohol too much. If you hadn't drank it all at once you probably would have tasted it. You have a pallet for drugs." He gave a shrug. He knew that Rick cared about him. If he didn't he wouldn't have stopped and taken care Of him. That was close enough to love for him. He finally decided to lighten the mood. "Did you ever decide which ass cheek to tattoo your name on?"

Rick just rolls his eyes, "yeah, p-probably. Not that it's m-my fault for thinking you wouldn't drug and fuck me." He says, before shaking his head, holding him gently. "You don't h-have to do that, y'know. I don't own y-you. But p-probably right." He says, rolling his eyes and closing his eyes a minute as he holds him, thinking.

"I drugged Adam and stole all his shit. What made you think you were safe, baby? Plus you pissed me off." He shrugs. As Rick says he doesn't have to get the tattoo and sat up. "Hold on. You don't own me anymore?! Rick, you've owned me for like... four years." He looked down. He liked belonging to Rick. He got fucked and food. Beyond wanting to be exclusive the next best thing was being marked. "I-I want it, I want to be owned... b-by you, Grandpa Rick..." He rubbed his eyes slightly and looked away.

Rick rolls his eyes, "H-Hey, I'm trying to be nice b-by saying I don't own you. Unless you r-really want my name on your ass?" he asks, rubbing his back softly. When Morty said he wanted to be marked, he nods his head, "Fine. Y-You...you can get me a-a ring too. If you want." he says, huffing, his glasses still on, hiding his embarrassment in his eyes. "As l-long as it's just...simple. I'm not going around with a huge f-fucking diamond on my finger. I'm n-not a girl g-getting ready for her w-wedding."

Morty smiled once Rick agreed to let him get the tattoo and hugged him tightly. He nuzzles Rick's cheek and kisses his temple. "I love you, Rick..." He pulled away and started looking things up on his phone. "Great... just when I quit my job I have to find a way to get $10,000 for a ring..." it was obviously exaggerated, but Morty knew he wasn't just going to get some cheap ring for Rick... not when he loved him so much... He glanced at Rick and let out a short laugh. Of course Rick wasn't the girl. "Don't worry baby... you're definitely not the girl, plus I like diamonds more than you... but I'll settle for a tattoo..." He rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone. He wanted to find a nice ring that Rick would like... and part of him wanted to just design the ring himself.

Rick just nods his head in response to Morty saying he loved him, holding him against his chest and rubbing his back, enjoying spending time with the other, in a strange way... despite the fact he still felt like shit for hurting him so badly. He scoffs as he hears the price, "J-Jesus christ, d-don't spend that much. B-Besides, you didn't quit your j-job... j-just the whole... selling yourself shit." he says, yawning, looking at his phone as well, responding to a few texts, seeing the body of Andy had been taken care of properly. "Oh I'm s-sorry, would you rather have a diamond t-then?" he asks with a smirk, leaning back against the headboard with a yawn.

Morty laughed. "I did quit my job. As a whore, I could make $2000 in a day. I maybe get $1000 at the club on a good night." He gave a soft noise. He set his phone down and was about to get up when he heard Rick. He bit his lip as he thought whether Rick was joking or being serious. He stood up and headed to the door, needing to get some things from his room. "Hmmm... yea, and a beautiful white dress to go with!" He smirked, Obviously trying to get the idea of marriage across to Rick. If anything would shut him down faster than marriage, Morty didn't know it. "I'll be right back, baby." He headed to his room to get a sketch pad and some colored pencils

He smirks, "yeah, you wouldn't take l-long to save up money, not like y-you pay bills," he says, not looking at Morty but looking at his phone instead. He does glance up as he sees Morty move, however, feeling worried that he might be hurting too much to walk. "Y-you can buy yourself a w-white dress. I'm not s-spending money on s-something you're gonna ruin with c-cum stains anyway," he mumbles, nodding his head and looking back at his phone as Morty says he would be back. When he comes back, Rick is talking on the phone, talking about money as always, yelling at someone that they were overdue and he'd come to collect.

Morty returned a few minutes later and sat down again. He pulled out a pencil and started drawing a design for a ring. Morty looked at him as he finally got off the phone and kisses him gently. "You suck baby... I was hoping you'd buy me a white dress with your ring, then I'd be your little wife." He laughed again and laid on the bed to draw and color. He wanted to design the best ring for his lover... He swung his legs a little as he drew. He planned to definitely put blue on it, to match his hair and his shirt...

Rick hangs up and puts his phone to the side before hearing Morty say he wanted a ring and a dress and he shakes his head, "yeah, t-that sounds good. Too b-bad I'm your grandfather and i-in like a year or two I'll p-probably be dead. R-really... worthwhile wedding." He says, looking over to see what the other was drawing, quietly, not making fun of him for it surprisingly. 

Morty looked away and nods. "Yea I know... but... I get two years with you. That's better than nothing to me." He tried not to sound sad. He absolutely hated to think about losing Rick. When Rick left he'd be all alone. "I'd rather be your little wife for 2 years than to just be someone you fuck occasionally... I-I won't even ask to be exclusive. I just want something that means something to me. Even if never say it I just want to pretend you love me these last two years." He dropped his pencil and tried to wipe his eyes without Rick noticing, though a few tears hit his paper.

Rick just nods his head to Morty saying he had two years with him...though he doubted he'd live that long. "Isn't that wh-what a wife is? I mean...mo-more or less." He says with a shrug, lying back on the bed. "I was m-married and it wasn't as wonderful as p-people make it out to be." He says, glancing to Morty, only to see tears in the other's eyes...he reaches over, brushing his tears away himself. "Hey, stop. You're w-working yourself up. You don't need to hear three words t-to know someone cares about you." He says, shrugging slightly. 

Morty sat up as Rick wiped his eyes. He hugged him and tries to not seem like a complete mess. He shifted to sit on Rick's hips and set the sketchbook on his chest. "I know I don't need to hear it... I just thought it would be nice to hear it from you. Hell... even my clients say it." He laughed a little and rubbed his eyes again. 

Rick groans softly as Morty sits on his lap, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, "S-sorry. I sh-show how I feel through a-actions. Much simpler th-that way." he says, wrapping his arms around him idly, not commenting on him sitting on him like this. 

He stuck out his tongue at Rick as he said he showed his feeling through actions. "If that's true, then why did you hurt me so much earlier? What type of feelings was that?" 

Rick looks away, regret obvious in his eyes, "T-That was me b-being a stupid asshole." he says simply, grabbing a flask from the bedside table, taking a long swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I k-know a guy that can make any r-ring for you...it costs a l-lot to get them custom made though."

"Could you help me pay for it? I'll pay you back I promise. I want to design it myself. I think you'd like it better." He bit his lip and finally seemed calmed while he colored.

"And..y-yeah. I can help pay f-for my own present." he says with a slight smirk, "I basically do anyway since I p-pay you."

He smiles as Rick said he'd help pay and eventually kisses his jaw. "Thank you for helping me. I promise you'll love it!" He laughed and kept coloring. "I think being married to you would be nice. No matter what other people say." 

"You'd want to be married to me? Somehow I-I don't think that's true." he says, leaning back, gently rubbing the other's back. "I b-better love it. I'm not going to we-wear something totally ugly." he says with a slight smirk.

He raised his eyes to Rick's eyes for a moment before going back to his designs. "If I didn't want to marry you, why would I bring it up?" He gave a soft sigh as he picked up the blue pencil to color it in. Inside he knew what he wanted to have inscribed. He finally set the book to the side and laid on Rick's chest. "I love you." Morty smiled and kissed his jaw.

"I dunno, f-figured you'd wanna marry me f-for the money. L-Like the gold digger you are." he says with a chuckle, obviously joking.

His smile soon faded and he hit Ricks chest. "F-fuck you, Rick." He knew Rick was joking but it still hurt. "Knowing you, even if I don't marry you, I get all your shit. Because you care about me and you love me and want to make sure I can live without worry..." He shrugged slightly and soon rolled his hips a little. Despite the pain Rick gave him before, he still loved Rick and was still rather trusting of everything he did. 

Rick rolls his eyes, "it was a j-joke, stop whining." He says, rolling his eyes. He chuckles a little as Morty says he'd get all his shit, "fuck no. I-i wanna be buried with all my money." He says, obviously kidding once again. "Yeah. Y-you're getting my stuff." He says, keeping an arm around him, kissing his neck, biting down teasingly.

Morty gave a moan at the bite. He grinds against Rick and let his nails dug into the man's skin. He gave a soft whine as Rick stood up but sat at the edge of the bed watching him. "When do I get to meet your friend?"

Rick rolled his eyes at hearing him ask when he got to meet the guy. He shrugs, "I-I dunno. Whenever you get money for it...he-he's not really a-a friend. I've had him m-make me stuff before." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, technically I have enough right now... I just have to borrow it from you and pay you back..." He shrugs a little.

"Fine...I'll c-call him." He says and grabs his phone, calling the number. He leans against the wall, waiting, before finally speaking up, telling him he had a job for him. The guy agrees, tells them to meet him tomorrow to talk about it. Rick hangs up, stretching out a little, "it's gonna c-cost a lot, you know that r-right?"

He listened and finally nods to Rick. "I know baby. You can just fuck me enough to get the money back baby..." He winks at him. He flopped back on the bed and closed up his sketch pad. He planned to finish it up before their trip tomorrow. "At least I get all night to work on this..."

Rick chuckles a little, going to sit back down on the bed, grabbing the remote to flip on the huge tv he had across the room. "I thought y-you gave that up, Morty?" He asks, a smirk on his lips as he rubs at his eyes, needing a hit of something...now. he didn't want to be in a bad mood. "Y-yeah, that's true. Look, y-you can do anything you want tonight, doesn't h-have to be just staying in i-if you don't want."

Morty curled up against him to watch tv. "You don't count. You wouldn't hurt me, Rick." He kisses his jaw gently before watching him. He knew he needed drugs and He hated how dependent Rick was on them. "Well I want to do you all night, can I do that?" He chuckled softly before shaking his head. "I-I dunno... I need to finish my ring design and you won't stay home from work too..." He finally sat up and pulled Rick's glasses off. "Can you do me a big huge favor, Rick? If you do I'll love you forever and I'll always be yours and I won't ever ask another big favor."

Rick frowns slightly as he hears the other say that he wouldn't hurt him, not saying anything about it, just nodding his head softly. When Morty says he wanted to do him all night he just chuckles a little, "I-I have work to do, Morty. As m-much as I'd like to, I can't stay here all night." he says, standing up once more, fixing his clothes, looking at himself in the mirror. When he hears Morty wanted a favor, he looks back over at him, a small smirk on his lips, "I-I doubt that, Morty. What is it you want?" he asks, hands in his pockets.

Morty gave a whine to Rick having to work. If it were up to him, they'd have sex all the time. He watched Rick for a moment before he looked down. He had two parts to his favor, and neither one would be easy for Rick. "Well, uhm... o-one is kinda easy. It's short. The other... n-not so much..." he rubbed the back of his neck and laid back on the bed. "T-the short one first. This one you'll probably be able to do... I uh... I-I want you to stay sober tonight. N-no drugs, please. You're too dependent, I just want you to try and live a little longer..." He glanced at him before he stood up and hugged him. 

Rick watches him, seeing how he reacted, knowing the favor would be something personal...and what do you know, it was. He leans back, raising an eyebrow, "Look, o-one night of staying s-sober can't make up for n-nearly 50 years of d-doing drugs and drinking my-myself to sleep." he says, before sighing, "but fine. I-If it means that much to you, fine." he says, shaking his head, "I-I'm not dependent." he mumbles finally, hands still in his pockets. 

Morty smiled as he earned his first request. He kissed Rick's cheek. "You are dependent. If your not then go the next full week without any drug." He stuck out his tongue at Rick. The second one was much harder, and not so much to do but to get Rick to agree to do. "T-the longer one, now... uhm... I-I know it's probably a joke but if you are serious about... e-ever marrying me... t-then I want to know now. And I want you to promise I'll be the only one until then. It's a little reverse I know... but there's a shorter time of engagement than actual marriage..." he huffed. He was one to ask for monogamy when he planned to have a party in his bathroom the next day...

Rick scoffs, "fine. I fucking will." He mumbles, rolling his eyes. Any bet, any challenge, Rick would always take him up on it because that was the kind of guy he was. At the second request, he feels his heart stop. He was serious about the marriage thing...and he figured Rick was too? Fuck...he didn't know how to respond to that. "Th-that depends...are you going to keep me as th-the only one until then?" he asks, crossing his arms, "Why a-are you wanting to m-marry me so badly?"

At Rick's question, he gave a little groan. He rubbed the back of his neck before he nods. "After this week ok? That way we both have time to back out or do whoever we want before the time ok?" He smiled, having saved his own party then. The next question really made him wonder. Why did he want to get married? It was just some rings and a piece of paper and Morty wasn't even asking for monogamy after that point. "Because I want you to be happy. I'm asking for monogamy here because it will make me happy. But the marriage I want to make you happy. You had a bad marriage before and we have maybe two years left together. I love you so I want to make them the best years of your life." He smiled and kisses his cheek. Morty could be really sweet when he wanted to be.

But after hearing he had a week before they started monogamy, he nods his head softly. "Fine... if it'll make you happy." He says, rolling his eyes, looking away with a soft scoff. The idea of monogamy was a fantasy to Rick...something people wanted to obtain but usually couldn't. He grabs a cigarette, lighting it up, hoping and knowing this didn't count as him not being sober as he sits down, listening to Morty. Morty was...sweet. And cute. He really was nice and loved Rick...and that scared him. "Alright... F-fine. If it'll make you so happy. It's not l-like much will change. I'm not going t-to change."

Morty smirked. He knew that Rick would lose the bet. He couldn't stay sober for a week. No way in hell. He smiled and kisses Ricks cheek. He shifted to sit on his hips again. He smiled and lightly bit Rick's neck. "I got my way again, baby. But this does make me very happy. I love you so much, Rick." He smirked and grinds against Rick as he sat there, he was a whore after all. He was rather excited about getting to be married to Rick, even if the man never loved him like he wanted, the simple act of even having a ceremony for marriage was enough to make Morty happy. He trailed his kisses and bites down Rick's neck to his collarbone. "Are you sure you can't stay home with me, grandpa Rick?"

Rick shakes his head, "just b-because if you didn't get your way, you'd throw a fit and it'd be really a-annoying." He says, rolling his eyes, "you'd play the whole guilt card and i-it's better just to get i-it over with now." He says, buttoning up his shirt properly. He shivers slightly as Morty bites his neck, grinding against his hips. "You're already in t-the mood even after what I d-did?" He asks, rolling his eyes, "I have work to d-do. I can't stay here all n-night. I have a business to r-run." He says, standing up.

Morty pouted at him and bit Rick's neck again. "You bully... I don't throw a fit... maybe try to guilt you for being such a dick and a drug addict..." he kisses his jaw a little and gave a soft noise. His hips moved again on Rick. "I know you didn't hurt me without a reason, baby, you were just punishing me." Morty gave a soft yelp as he fell on his ass. 

He rolls his eyes, "hey, none of th-that's on you, I was always t-this way. Always an asshole and a bully a-and a drug addict." He says, yawning. The older man looks over at him, raising an eyebrow, sliding his glasses on. 

"Rick I'm trying to help you!" He huffed softly and looked away. "You weren't always an addict, not this bad Rick. I'm just trying to help maybe get you to fucking stop... you don't know what it's like to watch someone you love slowly die and not be able to help." Morty crossed his arms. He had no doubt Rick would say something to make him instantly regret his words.

Rick sighs, scoffing as he hears this, "Y-You don't think I know how t-that feels? Please, Morty. S-Stop being so over dramatic..." he mumbles, rolling his eyes. He had never told Morty much about himself, especially from the time before he knew the kid. He had seen people he loved slowly kill themselves, that's why he was so desperate to do it himself sometimes.

"Ok... but I want something. Please baby? I've been extra good..." Morty looked up at him.

"What c-could you want now? I gave u-up fucking other people and drugs for you." He says, before sighing, "what is i-it?" He asks finally, watching the younger man on the bed. He was so fucking cute like this, Rick wanted to claim him... A desire he'd never wanted before of anyone really.

Instead, he squirmed on the bed as Rick watched him, feeling suddenly more exposes than he'd felt in a long time. He wasn't usually so self-conscious of his naked body until it came to Rick... he looked away for a moment before looking back at Rick. "I-I want you, your dick... please? I want to bring you pleasure before you leave for work..." He doubted he'd get his way with this. He'd been rude and already asked so much... but He was sexy and cute. His body was something many men couldn't resist. "Pretty please? Then you can work and I won't bug you anymore tonight... except maybe some sexy pictures..."

He looks down at Morty as he says that he wanted his dick, hands in his pockets. He shakes his head no, "Morty...n-no. I don't want you t-to do that. Your life i-isn't just to give other people pleasure, o-okay?" he says, groaning, "I g-gotta go anyway. I'll be back late...m-maybe even tomorrow. I-I don't know." he says, taking a drag on the cigarette he had lit and blowing out smoke. "I'm gonna h-head out. See ya...my p-phone's on me," he says, heading out of the bedroom.

Morty relaxed on the bed and gave a soft whine at Rick saying no. He gave a simple sigh and sat up a little to watch Rick leave before he flopped back and pulled a pillow over his face to let out a frustrated scream. Finally, when he relaxed he threw the pillow to the floor and went back to his drawing. He wanted intricate designs and carvings that took a lot of work to add in, most of his entire night was spent on that before he finally finished. He laid back on the bed and took a picture of himself, still obviously naked and sent it to Rick. "All done with my work. How's yours coming along?" He set his phone to the side and made his way under the blankets. If he knew Rick, and he did, the man was probably making good use of his last week of freedom to fuck a bunch of whores. Morty kinda knew that Rick wouldn't pass that challenge either, but he could always hope he'd prove him wrong.

Rick heads to the club to check on things there, send out a few paychecks, and finally goes to check on his drug business, hair pushed back, smoking cigarette after cigarette. He needed something to get through not doing any drugs... well, illegal ones, anyway. He was nursing the flask like it was the last thing he would ever do. Finally, by the end of the night he was... fucking some " _friends_ " of his in a hotel room they were renting. It turned into more of an orgy than anything. Finally, he sees his phone, looking over at it, before taking a break to check it. "Oh, it's fine. Sent out paychecks today, I'll bring yours home. What are you up to?" he sent him, before going back to it, turning his phone on silent.

Morty was almost finally asleep when his phone went off. He grabbed it up happily. "Thanks baby. And really nothing, I'm bored waiting for you to come home. Go back to work, the sooner you get done the sooner you can come home and cuddle." He set his phone down and laid back down to sleep. He figured Rick wouldn't text him back or even see it for a while, maybe not at all. Morty didn't dwell too long on the thoughts of what Rick might be doing, if he did he wouldn't get any sleep at all. He eventually relaxed enough to fall asleep... at least for a couple hours. He finally woke up and looked around as he got up. He doubted Rick was home but it was light out and he needed to get up and be productive for the day.

Rick had finished having his fun by the time he sees the text, and when he does, he sighs softly. Everyone else was asleep, but he gets up, getting dressed once again and heading out. By the time he comes home it was early in the morning, and Rick looked disheveled, but no more so than usual, honestly. He comes into the house, yawning softly, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He...needed a hit. Badly. He goes through the cabinets, grabbing a bottle of booze, and heads up to his room, only to see Morty was just leaving it. "Oh...h-hey. Sorry I'm late..." he mumbles, taking a swig of the bottle, "You sl-sleep okay?"

Morty smiled and hugged Rick, kissing his jaw. "I slept fine. I'm making breakfast if you're hungry. If not I'm going to eat then probably go out to the beach and meet up with Candy." He headed downstairs. "Just text me what you want for breakfast, baby!" He rubbed his head once he got to the kitchen. He hasn't slept really good, more or less all he really wanted was to curl up with Rick and sleep... but he smelled of sex and cheap perfume. Rick just nods his head, going to his bathroom, to take a warm shower, needing to wash up after last night. He washes himself off, sighing softly as he finally gets the remains off of him. 

Morty pulled out some fruit from the fridge to make a smoothie for himself with some toast and only half expected a text from Rick of what he wanted to eat. The man was probably already passed out drunk from his fun the night before.

Rick gets dressed once again, obviously twitching in need of a line as he comes downstairs, towel still around his shoulders, shirt left unbuttoned slightly. He doesn't answer Morty's text, simply saying "I'll have some toast." As he stands behind him, arms crossed. He seemed to be unable to stand still though, and soon moved to grab a bottle from the kitchen, getting some coffee.

Morty pointed towards where he'd laid the toast out. He has already gotten dressed in his normal slutty attire, but one glance at Rick told him if he left the man might fall apart. "Are you ok baby? Your twitching again..." He lightly kissed his neck. "I know what can help. Come to the beach with me..." He smirks and pulls away. He figured that Rick wouldn't even give him a second thought... but if he did go to the beach... _Stop it. He just got done fucking some other bitches. Don't be just another whore for him._ He chastised himself, turning away as he thought. He wanted to make Rick admit he was the best lay, but of course, the man wouldn't do that. And Morty wouldn't stoop to a whore's level to try and prove it. Maybe in their time of monogamy Rick would realize it, probably not. He probably won't make it past the first week. Morty shook his head again to clear the thoughts. "Come to the beach. I'm going to a party tonight so come hang out with me right now. At least before we go meet the ring maker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School still sucks, I have barely any time editing. I'm so sorry this took so long to be updated!

**Author's Note:**

> So is probably isn't great. If you want to see more leave some love down below!!


End file.
